Chaos Theory
by DRanged691
Summary: Response to WIKTT's Marriage Law challenge. Hermione as to face some hard challenges before she can graduate from Hogwarts. New Chapter up 12-12-04
1. Summer Days

**Summary:** Response to WIKTT Marriage Law challenge. Hermione struggles to obtain some normalcy in her life only to find that her future, among other things, is standing in her way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to anything you recognize here. That being said, please refrain from being offended by what I am doing with the franchise that J.K. Rowling has created. If you do not like it, you probably should not be reading stories with the HGSS pairing.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at writing HGSS fan fiction. I have not posted anything on in a long time so long in fact, I can barely remember that my old screen name was Big Bad Bitch. I now have a beta, Ru, thank you so much, I am so very grateful. Lastly, I apologize in advance for the lack of updates. No, I am not planning on being sporadic when it comes to working on or updating this story; I just simply know how I operate.

**2nd A/N:** This chapter has been beta-ed and re-posted on August 6, 2004.

** Chapter 1: Summer Days **

Hermione Granger was sitting on a swing in a park near her home. It was the summer before her last year at Hogwarts and, after thinking long and hard about it, she decided not to go to the Burrow or 12 Grimmauld Place like everyone else wanted her to. Instead, Hermione had decided to spend the summer at home with her parents and some of her muggle friends. As it turned out, Hermione's parents had taken a last minute trip to a Dentistry conference in the United States. Hermione had the house to herself and all the time in the world to catch up with her old friends. One such friend was on the swing beside Hermione.

"God, Hermione. It feels like it has been ages since I last saw you" she paused, then added sarcastically "Oh, wait, it has been ages."

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I've been so..."

"Busy," the girls said at exactly the same time.

"You always are. I mean, I can understand that you've got things going on and everything. But are you really too busy to write? The last letter you sent me was over a year ago." Morgan quickly brought her swing to a halt. "It's almost like you live in another world."

Hermione stopped her swing; She had just opened her mouth to speak when Hedwig landed right on her lap with a letter from Harry attached to her leg.

"Oh, not now Hedwig," Hermione mumbled. The snowy owl didn't seem to notice that Hermione was upset with her, she was obviously pleased with herself for finding Hermione in the park.

"Hermione what's going on? Why did you call that owl 'Hedwig'? Do you know it? Is it yours? What is that on its leg? Why is that owl flying around during the day? What is an owl like that doing in this part of the country anyway?" All of Morgan's questions seemed to flow into one long sentence.

"You're never going to believe me," Hermione sighed.

"You should know me well enough to know that I have a very open mind. Try me." Morgan flashed Hermione a sarcastic smile, a smile that had always been able to make her best friend laugh.

"Alright, I give in. I will tell you. But we better go back to my house, I don't want the whole neighborhood to hear this."

Morgan sat waiting on Hermione's bed. Hermione was pacing the length of her room trying to find an easy way to explain everything to Morgan. Truthfully, Hermione was afraid to tell Morgan. She had known Morgan her entire life and they had been best friends when they were younger. Hermione was scared that once Morgan found out she would hate her and tell everyone her secret. Hermione paced some more, and then decided that the plain old truth was the best way to go.

"I'm a witch, " She blurted out.

"Is that all? Why were you so afraid to tell me? Wicca is nothing to be ashamed of." Morgan pulled Hermione into a hug.

"No. You've got it all wrong. Wicca is a religion that people practice. I am a real witch with real powers. I go to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I can fly on a broomstick. My friends Harry and Ron are wizards. Together we've fought a giant snake, a three headed dog named Fluffy, and a Mountain troll."

"Herm..."

"No, let me finish! Many people have told me that I am the brightest witch of my time. For the past six years Harry, Ron, and I have taken on one of the most powerful wizards in history because he has been trying to kill Harry since he killed Harry's parents when Harry was a baby and it nearly killed him."

"Her..."

"I'm not done! My school is in the wizarding world. We use owls to deliver mail. Ghosts roam all over the school. One of my teachers is a ghost. Another one of my teachers is half-Giant. We call non-magical people like you and my parents 'Muggles.' While you sit in school and take Math, Science, Art, a Foreign Language, English studies, gym class, and Social sciences. I take Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"HERMIONE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Morgan yelled, snapping Hermione out of her frenzy. "I believe you."

"The owl is Harry's and... Wait, you believe me?" Hermione took a moment to register what her friend had just said.

"Yes, I do. You'd never lie to me and you can't be crazy because you are the sanest person I have ever met. Besides, it explains a whole lot," Morgan said with a smile on her face.

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. It felt great getting all of that off her chest. She had always wanted to tell Morgan, but she honestly thought she wouldn't understand. Now she just felt stupid for thinking so low of her oldest friend. She took a moment to collect herself. Hermione decided to show Morgan a wizard world picture of Harry and Ron. Up until that point, she had forgotten about Hedwig and the letter from Harry. She suddenly remembered when Hedwig squawked to announce the arrival of Fawkes, who also had a letter attached to his leg.

"Oh my god Hermione, what is that thing?" Morgan asked when she caught sight of the beautiful bird.

"This is Fawkes. Fawkes is a Phoenix that belongs to the headmaster of my school. Before you say anything, the Phoenix may be a mythical bird in the muggle world, but they are real in the magical world."

"Oh."

"Wait here a minute, I'm just going to run downstairs to get some water and crackers for Hedwig and Fawkes. I'll be right back." Hermione dashed out of her room and down the stairs. She was a little apprehensive about leaving Morgan alone with Hedwig, but she figured that after her flight Hedwig was less likely to be in a mood.

Hermione went to work filling to small bowls with water. When they were full she placed the bowls on a silver tray along with a box of crackers and proceeded to carry the tray up to her room. Upon entering her living room, she saw a man looming near her fireplace. Without even thinking she dropped the tray and screamed.


	2. Things Can't Always Be Perfect

A/N: Thanks to my betas; Ru, Ellie, & Charli! You guys rock! This chapter was updated August 6, 2004.

** Chapter 2: Things Can't Always Be Perfect **

Hermione Granger had just shrieked like a little girl. Up in her bedroom her friend Morgan had heard her scream and had practically flew down the stairs to see what the matter was. Morgan was greeted with the sight of Hermione, standing behind a mess of crackers and water on the floor, and a man standing directly in front of Hermione's fireplace wearing the most interesting outfit she had ever seen. Morgan silently wondered to herself how this man could startle her friend so much. After all, she had to have let him into the house. But Hermione didn't let him into the house.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster, you startled me. May I ask what you are doing in my home?"

"I flooed here in order to bring you to the Order's headquarters. I was very concerned when you didn't come through as directed in Harry's and my letter." Albus Dumbledore replied.

"I haven't opened either of the letters yet. Why is my house on the floo network? I thought you said it wasn't safe for it to be on the network."

"It is not safe Miss Granger, but if you would have read Harry's letter you would know that your house is temporarily on the network. I would love to discuss this more with you Miss Granger, but time is of the essence. You must quickly pack up your things as we need to get to headquarters as soon as possible."

Hermione went to pick up the mess on the floor, but before she could reach it, Albus had already made it disappear. As Hermione ran up the stairs she grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled her into her bedroom.

"Hermione, who is that?" Morgan asked with wide eyes at what she had just witnessed.

"That is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school I go to."

"Why is he here? What's going on?"

"He is here to take me someplace safe, which means that something must be very, very wrong."

The two girls quickly packed up everything Hermione would need for the rest of the summer, as well as for the next school year, just in case. When they went back downstairs, Albus was waiting.

"Miss Granger, who is this?" Albus asked.

"This is my friend Morgana Draven." Hermione answered.

"How much does she know?" He asked.

"I know that Hermione is a witch, and that she attends a school for witchcraft and wizardry of which you are the Headmaster." Morgan said, not liking being talked about as if she was not there.

Albus turned to the girl. "Well then Miss Draven, I am afraid you will have to come with us. I will escort you to your house where you will pack some things."

Morgan was confused and looked to Hermione for some reassurance. Hermione nodded and gave a half smile. Although she did not know the man, she wasn't afraid to go with him. She wasn't sure why he wanted to come with her to her house; after all, it was just down the street. Albus and Morgan began heading for her house when Hermione stepped onto her front porch. After looking in the direction of Morgan's house, she called out "Headmaster, look!"

He did look, and so did Morgan. There in the sky above Morgan's house was a looming Dark Mark. Albus suddenly paled and rushed the two girls back inside Hermione's house. "It's too late to floo." Albus said. "We will have to apparate." Albus yelled up the stairs to Fawkes and Hedwig telling them to leave. He then placed a shrinking charm on Hermione's things and, after Hermione had a firm grip on Crookshanks, took hold of the two girls and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What the hell just happened? What was that thing over my house? Where are we? What is going on?" Morgan asked in rapid-fire succession while on the verge of tears as soon as they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Miss Granger, is this young lady a cousin of yours?" Hermione spun around to come face to face with Professor Severus Snape. "I'm only asking because she has your tendency to ask an insufferable number of questions." He finished in his usual snarky tone.

"Now, now, Severus. Miss Draven is Hermione's muggle friend. She was at Hermione's house when I went to collect her. After seeing Miss Draven in Miss Granger's home I came to the conclusion that her life, like Hermione's parents, was in danger."

"What?" Morgan and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Do not worry Hermione. You parents are quite safe."

"What about my family?" Morgan asked.

"I am afraid Miss Draven, that your family has most likely been killed." Albus answered, loosing the twinkle from his eyes.

Tears now flowed freely from Morgan's eyes. "Why would anyone want to kill them? They would never hurt anyone." Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's because you are friends with me. The thing hovering over your house is called the dark mark; it is used as a sign that a group of people called Death Eaters have just committed murder. They were looking for you because you are friends with me, because I am friends with Harry Potter. I am so sorry Morgan! I never thought that you'd be in any danger." Hermione was now crying as well.

"Albus, if she wasn't in the house the Dark Lord will not be informed. Polyjuice will be used on some other muggle girl and none of the Death Eaters will tell the Dark Lord that they failed to kill the right teenager. However, I am afraid that if Miss..." Severus began.

"Draven." Morgan sniffed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "My name is Morgana Draven." She finished and extended her hand to Hermione's potions professor.

Severus paused before shaking her hand. "Right. I am afraid that if Miss Draven was to return to the muggle world she will be targeted for execution."

"Wait a minute." Hermione spoke up. "I know that my being friends with Harry puts me in danger, but why are my friends and family in danger now? Why did Voldemort wait until now to start attacking them?"

"I was wondering when you would ask Hermione. Severus, why don't explain this to Hermione while I take Miss Draven to get some tea." Albus said.

"Very well Albus. Miss Granger, I believe you may want to sit down for this."

To my reviewers... Thank you!

To all you readers out there... REVIEW! I'm waiving the no flame clause because I really want you all to review my story! I don't know what I'm doing well or not doing well unless YOU tell me!

More will be posted soon. In addition, for those of you that would like to see the challenge requirements please go to When I Kissed The Teacher at yahoo groups.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N: Thanks to my beta Ru, you rock! This chapter was updated on August 6, 2004

** Chapter 3: 12 Grimmauld Place **

Hermione watched as Professor Snape paced the length of the study in 12 Grimmauld Place. She took his advice and sat in a chair. She was nervous, partly because she was fearing bad news, and partly because she was left alone in a room with the potions professor.

"Miss Granger, I am sure by now you know of Lucius Malfoy's power of persuasion over the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes Sir."

"Am I right in assuming that you know of Lucius's activities as a Death Eater?" Snape asked.

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied again.

"Miss Granger, as per the Dark Lord's request, Lucius has used his sway with the Ministry to pass a new law. The law is called the 'Wizarding Population Protection Act.' Details of this law will be released in tomorrow's Prophet. Basically, this new law is a marriage law that requires all single purebloods between the ages of 16 and 60 to marry muggle borns within the same age range. Married purebloods may also marry a muggle born. The law also requires that couples produce a child within the first two years of marriage and two more within the next five years. Failure to do so will result in both parties being sent to Azkaban unless infertility is proven."

"That is totally barbaric."

"I am afraid it gets worse Miss Granger. Marriages will be made through a petition sent to a muggle born from a pure blood. Once a muggle born has received their first petition, they will have thirty days to receive more petitions. If they receive none, they will be forced to marry their petitioner. Now, despite the harsh packaging there is some good to be done by this law. St. Mungo's had been studying the wizarding population for some time. They have concluded that, due to heavy inbreeding on the part of pure bloods, the number of still borns, barren children, deformities, and squibs. That is how the Ministry will present the law," he paused.

"The truth behind the law is far more grim. The Dark Lord will use this law in order to increase his support base and army. The Dark Lord has required all of his Death Eaters to marry a muggle born and begin having children immediately." Severus stopped pacing and sat down in a chair beside Hermione.

"So all these muggle born witches and wizards will become slaves?" she asked.

"Most of them will."

"Professor, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Hermione you really are the greatest witch of your time. You are far more brilliant than any witch or wizard that has set foot in Hogwarts."

Hermione listened to every word her said while noting the important ones. Snape had called her 'Hermione' instead of 'Miss Granger,' that meant that this was serious. He had also complimented her, which meant this was really, really serious.

"That fact alone has caught the attention of the Dark Lord. But that isn't the only thing, you are also Mr. Potter's close friend. The Dark Lord knows that if you were to marry a Death Eater that Mr. Potter would foolishly try to come to your rescue. It is that foolishness that the Dark Lord wishes to capitalize on. He hopes that in trying to rescue you it will force a premature meeting between himself and Mr. Potter, one that Mr. Potter will not be prepared for."

"Then I won't marry anyone. I'll just leave the wizarding world," Hermione huffed. "I am not about to let Fudge or and arsehole like Voldemort ruin my life and tell me what to do!"

"Language Miss Granger! I know that this is not an ideal situation for you, but let me make it perfectly clear to you that, along with your intelligence, your stubbornness is also well known to the Dark Lord. That is exactly why your parents are in danger and that is exactly why your friend's parents are dead. The Dark Lord cares nothing for innocent lives and he will stop at nothing when it comes to achieving his goals, and right now one of those goals is to keep you from leaving the wizarding world." Severus was now standing directly in front of Hermione. "Look Miss Granger," He said as he sat back down in the chair. "I have done my duty in bringing you up to speed. I am sure that you wish to discuss this further but I am afraid that it will have to wait until the Order meeting tonight. Let me assure you, however, that your parents are indeed fine and safe." With that Severus stood up and swept out of the room leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione left the study shortly after Professor Snape and went to the kitchen, where she found Morgan surrounded by a sea of red hair. Harry as well as every Weasley in the house were trying to comfort the girl. Morgan just sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of her, listening to the soft words of support coming from all around her. Hermione had to admire her friend, she was sure that if she were in Morgan's place she would never be able to calmly sit drinking tea in a room full of sympathetic strangers. Morgan, though had always liked meeting new people. Hermione could clearly remember their first day of school together. While Hermione was timid and shy, Morgan was very outgoing, quickly making friends with every child in the room. Every kid was quietly clinging to their parents when she and Morgan had walked in the room. Morgan, who was not interested in hiding behind her mother's skirt, simply walked into the middle of

the room and said, "Hey kids, let's play!"

So it was no surprise to Hermione that now Morgan would take all of these strangers in stride.

"Hey, Hermione," Morgan said, the first one to notice that Hermione had entered the room.

"Hi, Morgan. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to discuss some things with my professor."

"I understand. Everyone has been really nice while you were gone."

"That's good," Hermione said as she went to hug her friend.

"Well now, Ron, Harry, I'd like you both to start cleaning the house for tonight's meeting." Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Arthur, go to the Ministry and report the incident, then go with the Aurors to Morgana's house and pack up a few of her things. Don't take too much! Ginny, run upstairs and get a room ready for Morgana. Fred, George, I need to get started on dinner and I can't do that until you two clean the dishes." Taking their directions the kitchen soon became less crowded.

"Now Morgana, I need you to take your measurements."

"Why?"

"To get you some clothes, dear. Arthur won't be able to bring everything back for you, and I'm afraid that you can't go out shopping."

Morgan simply nodded and let Mrs. Weasley take her measurements. Before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley had finished with her and Ginny had come down stairs, announcing her room was ready.

"I'm kinda tired. If it is alright with you Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to go take a nap," Morgan said while yawning.

"Of course dear, and please, call me Molly. Ginny please show Morgana and Hermione to their rooms. Hermione, I want you to unpack and then go help Harry and Ron, Merlin knows they probably need it."

When Hermione had finished unpacking, she went to join Harry and Ron in the dining room, where they were dusting and washing the table and trying not to grumble too much.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron shouted. Harry looked up at her and before she knew it, Hermione was nearly knocked over by the force of Ron and Harry's hug.

"Guys, I need to breathe!"

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron said while blushing.

"We were so worried about you when Hedwig didn't come back," Harry said.

"Yeah, and then Dumbledore sent out Fawkes, and when he didn't come back we thought you were dead," Ron added.

"No Ron, you thought she was dead," Harry corrected his friend.

"Well, as you can see I am perfectly fine. I was in a park with Morgan when Hedwig found me. We then went back to my house where I had to explain to Morgan why there was an owl bringing me a letter."

"So she knows you're a witch?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, she does. She said it explained a lot."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because Ron, I've known her since we were babies. She witnessed my powers before I even knew I was a witch."

"Oh."

"Her parents died because of me, didn't they?" Harry asked.

"No! Harry, why would you think such a thing?" Hermione was stunned at Harry's question.

"Because it's true! Everyone I am close to is in danger, and now some one I don't even know has to suffer because of my existence. Why are you guys still friends with me?"

"Because it is not your fault! You are a wonderful person, Harry Potter, and don't you ever think it is your fault that those people died. You are not the one that killed them and you are not the one that decided to kill them. Voldemort, oh grow up Ron, Voldemort doesn't have to kill those people but he does. He does it because he has no heart!" Hermione was practically screaming.

The three talked and cleaned until Mrs. Weasley told them to go wash up for dinner. Hermione was told to wake up Morgan and bring her down to dinner. She was told that both she and Morgan would be sitting in on the Order meeting. Suddenly Hermione got very nervous. She had almost forgot her conversation with Professor Snape, and she was sure that that was why she was to go to the Order meeting.

Dinner was uneventful. To everyone's surprise, Severus was actually there and actually ate. Bill and Charley Weasley were both there as well, which was a surprise because Ron had said that they both were unable to attend the last few meetings. Even though the table was large, it was crowded due to the extra people. Dumbledore sat at one end of the table with Professor McGonagall on his right and Morgan on his left. Mad-Eye Moody sat next to Minerva and Shacklebolt sat next to him. Harry was in between Shacklebolt and Ron, who sat next to Ginny. George was in between Fred and Ginny, and Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasley took up the rest of the seats on that side of the table. Arthur Weasley sat at the other end of the table, his wife on his right, and Remus on his left. Tonks was next to Remus, and Hestia Jones was next to her and Emmeline Vance. Dedalus Diggle sat in between Emmeline and Elphias Dodge, who sat next to Sturgis Podmore. Snape grudgingly sat down next to Podmore and Hermione to the last available seat, the one between Professor Snape and Morgan.

The twenty-three people ate a surprisingly peaceful dinner, and when it was done Ron, Harry, and Ginny cleared the table and then were sent to bed. Molly Weasley, not trusting the three that had just left, placed a silencing charm on the room. It was time for the Order of the Phoenix to begin it's meeting.


	4. The Order Of The Phoenix

A/N: Thank to my beta Ru! This chapter has been re-posted on August 6, 2004.

** Chapter 4: The Order Of The Phoenix **

"I'm sure you are all aware on the importance of tonight's meeting." Albus began. "It pains me to report that while procuring Miss Granger, I came across her friend, Miss Draven, who has now lost all of her family at the hands of the Death Eaters." The Order members who had not met Morgan looked down the table at her.

"She's a muggle?" Moody asked.

"Yes, she is," Albus answered.

"Then what is she doing here?" Moody shot back.

"She has no living family, Alastor. Besides, she is Hermione's close friend and it is our duty to help and protect her," Molly Weasley huffed.

"Let us not forget that there were four bodies found in the house. Morgan's father, Eric Draven, her mother, Shelley Draven, her sister, Sarah Draven, and a body that can not be identified, due to the use of Polyjuice potion that looks like Morgan. To the muggle world the girl is dead, and having her wandering about will cause more problems than we can handle," Arthur spoke up.

"Which brings us to the task at hand, what will we do with her?" Albus took control of the room again.

"We will take her in," Molly and Arthur said at the same time.

"While your generosity is appreciated, let me remind the two of you that you can not financially support her. You can barely afford to send young Mister and Miss Weasley to Hogwarts," Severus joined the conversation. This statement, like many he made, earned him glares from the other Order members.

"Then what would you suggest, Severus?" Albus asked.

"I will become the girl's benefactor."

Everyone in the room stopped to look at him. Remus had been so shocked at Severus' statement that he spit out the tea he was drinking all over Arthur. No one could believe what had just come out of Severus Snape's mouth. He was supposed to be an evil, snarky, greasy bat. Never in their lives had many of the Order members heard him utter anything that could be considered nice to anyone but his precious Slytherins. That was saying a lot because people like Remus had known the man his entire life. Everyone was quiet for a long time because no one knew what to say. It wasn't until Albus cleared his throat that people were able to take their eyes off Severus.

"Severus, given the circumstances, are you sure that is a wise idea? You have already extended yourself a great deal," Albus asked.

"I am quite sure that, given the circumstances, this is the best course of action for all parties concerned."

Hermione didn't like what she had just heard. She knew there was more to the story than her Professor and Headmaster were openly saying. Given the conversation she had with Professor Snape earlier, she had to conclude that she was going to be involved somehow. Try as she might, Hermione just couldn't put the pieces together. She was so deep in thought that she had tuned out on the conversation that was going on around her.

"There are only a few small conditions," Snape said, taking a pause.

"Few and small my arse," Remus muttered.

Tonks elbowed him before a scene broke out.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Severus stopped to glare at Remus. "I will become the girl's benefactor on a few small conditions. First, she will not reside with me at any time. Miss Draven is to reside here or with the Weasleys until the start of the academic year. At that time, she will be re-located to Hogwarts. Second, once at Hogwarts she will continue her education through tutors that will be provided for her. Third, while staying here or at the Weasley's she must participate in the daily household chores. Finally, she is to address me as Severus and must not be afraid to come to me when she needs anything." Once again, the room was stunned.

"Well, I find those conditions perfectly suitable. All that is left is Miss Draven's approval. Miss Draven, do you find the terms that Severus has set forth acceptable?" Albus asked, turning to the girl.

"Yes," she said. "As long as he is willing to call me Morgan instead of Miss Draven."

"Would it be acceptable if I called you Morgana?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Now that that is settled I would like you to return to your room for the night Morgana." Albus began. "Am I correct in assuming you know the way?"

"Yes, Sir," Morgan replied. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Not you, Miss Granger, you are to stay here," Albus said as soon as he saw Hermione get up to follow her friend.

"Albus, maybe this should wait until tomorrow. Miss Granger has had an awfully long day as it is."

"Now, now Minerva, you and I both know that this can not wait."

"Before you begin, where are my parents?" Hermione asked.

"They are safely tucked away in America," Albus said. "Can we begin now?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, has Professor Snape told you about the new law?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he told be about that barbaric piece of trash."

"Even though that may be the case, the fact is it has passed and it will go into effect tomorrow. Many pureblood families have already been notified so that they can send out the petitions first thing tomorrow morning." Arthur finished his thought and slumped down into his chair.

"We expect that you will receive a number of petitions," Albus stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because of what we talked about," Severus began. "Because male Death Eaters have been ordered to petition for you. The Dark Lord wants you on his side. After tomorrow Lucius will use his sway with the Ministry to halt all incoming petitions for you."

"Well, Ron will petition for her and she can marry him." Molly spoke up.

"Don't be stupid Molly! That is exactly that the Dark Lord would love to have happen. It will be the perfect opportunity for him to take out both of Potter's beloved friends. And do not doubt for one minute that Lucius would hesitate to kill your son because believe me, he won't even give it a second thought."

"I am afraid that he is right," Albus said, the twinkle having disappeared from his eyes. "Hermione must marry someone that can protect her. Once Tom has his sights set on something, he will not stop until he gets it."

"Add that to the fact that Lucius' son Draco is the second best student in the school, Miss Granger being the top student, and you have an even bigger threat. Lucius absolutely hates muggle borns, and I know that he views his son being bested by a muggle born as a huge disgrace. He will use this law as an opportunity to remove Miss Granger from Hogwarts and make her suffer." Snape got up and was now pacing the room.

"Are you telling me that I will be forced to marry Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," Snape answered. "Lucius wants you for himself."

"That's disgusting!" Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. It took all of her strength not to picture the things the Malfoy men would do to her.

"Miss Granger, we are very concerned for your safety. We are trying to do all in our power to keep so from such a horrid fate, but in order to do that we need you to work with us," Albus stated. "We have come to only one feasible solution and, while it may not be the most ideal, we have to go with it. You are far too bright and far too important to the Order to allow such a thing to happen to. You have a bright future and I want to assure you that even without the Order I would do everything in my power to keep you from a life as a brood mare."

"Headmaster, if I am expected to receive a number of petitions, why can't I just marry someone who isn't a Death Eater?" Hermione asked with a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Because, my dear, you are a very powerful witch, and any children you have will be as powerful, if not more powerful than you are. People just can't be trusted, and any children you have are just to valuable of an asset to fall into the wrong hands," Professor McGonagall said.

"You think that random people would try to take advantage of my powers and my children's powers?"

"Yes Hermione, we do," Remus offered his two bits.

"So who am I supposed to marry?" Hermione asked. She was a little fed up with the whole thing, but she was also tired. Hermione planned to argue about this in the morning, after she had a good night's rest.

"Me," Severus said in a calm voice. "You are supposed to marry me."

A/N: I should remind everyone that the characters of Eric Draven, Shelley, and Sarah were taken from James O'Barr's comic book 'The Crow,' and the 1994 movie that followed. They do not belong to me, so do not sue me. I am poor enough as it is.


	5. Some Choices Aren't Really Choices

A/N: I hope you did not think that last chapter was a cliffie. If you have looked at the Marriage Law challenge requirements then you knew that was coming. You also would have known if you read any other Marriage Law challenge fics.

Thanks to Ru, my beta.

This chapter was fixed on August 6, 2004.

And now... On with the show!

** Chapter 5: Sometimes Choices Aren't Really Choices **

Time stood still. Everyone in the room sat staring at Hermione, waiting for her reply. It was so quiet that you could hear the second hand on Dumbledore's watch tick as each second went by. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione finally spoke.

"WHAT?" she roared. "Is this some sort of a sick joke? Who would want to marry a greasy bastard like you? And if you think I am going to you are out of your fucking mind!" Hermione was fuming. Everyone in the room was shocked, they didn't think that she was the type to use such language, especially to a teacher. Those that knew Hermione would never think her capable of such language. "If you are my only option then sod the magical world and it's sodding laws. I'll just break my wand and leave!" She pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it in both hands, but before she could snap it she broke down in tears. Molly was the first to come to her senses, and when she did, she sent Fred and George from the room, and quietly told Charlie and Bill to go home for the night. Hermione didn't notice the room starting to empty, she was too focused on her rage induced tears.

"I think it would be best if we continue this discussion tomorrow," Albus said to the Order members that remained in the room. "Why don't you all go home and I will contact you when this is all settled." While the others were leaving the room, Molly and Minerva flanked Hermione and took turns trying to comfort (comforting) her.

Severus, for his part, took the insults thrown at him rather well. He was sure that everyone expected him to lose his temper and yell back at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Truth be told, he felt sorry for the girl. Hermione was a bright young witch and it actually pained him to see her in this situation. While part of him was upset that she had this thrust upon her because of who she was friends with and how smart she was, most of him felt like she was facing a fate worse than death, marriage to him without the possibility of disillusionment. That was something that Severus Snape would never wish upon his worst enemy. Severus quietly left the room, then flooed back to his rooms at Hogwarts. He poured himself a glass of Fire-whiskey and sat staring at the fire, wondering when he ever started to care about the girl.

While all that was going on in the dining room, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were outside the room using some of the twins' extendable ears while huddling under Harry's invisibility cloak. Since Molly had put a silencing charm on the room, however, they couldn't hear anything. The spell was rendered null, though, when Morgan left to go to bed and they were able to hear everything. They stood there listening to every word that was spoken. It came as a shock to them as they had not yet heard anything about the new law. As the conversation continued,Ginny found herself having to clamp her hands tightly over Ron and Harry's mouths to keep them from blowing their cover. When they heard Hermione start yelling, Ginny had to hold Harry and Ron back. Ginny knew that if she didn't, the two boys would burst in there and kill their Potions professor, and while Ginny wasn't too found of the man, she didn't think he deserved to die.

"Ron, Harry, go upstairs now," Ginny whispered.

"No!" Ron whispered back, although, his whisper was a few decibels higher than his sister's was.

"Just do it or you are going to get us caught." Ginny was losing her patience.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Forget about me, I can handle my self, mum will send out Fred and George soon, and there is no way the three of us can get up the stairs fast enough under that cloak." Sure enough, as soon as they were half way up the stairs Harry saw Fred and George enter the kitchen. Harry quickly looked where Ginny had been standing but by then, she had managed to plop herself down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk. Harry turned back around and followed Ron into their room. Harry uttered a quick silencing spell before Ron could start his tirade.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Ron shouted.

"You will not. I really don't think he likes the idea any more then 'Mione does." Harry sat on his bed.

"Yeah right. I bet the git just can't wait to get his greasy hands all over her."

"Ron, as much as I hate Snape, I know that's too low, even for him."

"You know what mate, I'll just petition for her myself."

"No Ron!" Harry now jumped off the bed. "You heard what Snape said, Lucius Malfoy will kill you."

"Are you a member of Snape's fan club now Harry? Besides, I am not afraid of a git like Lucius Malfoy." Ron looked even angrier than before, his face getting redder.

"I am not a member of Snape's fan club Ron, and how dare you even say that. It's Snape's fault that Sirius is dead, and I will never forgive him. No matter how much of a bastard he is, there is no doubt in my mind that he is right about Malfoy. You've never had to deal with him Ron, but I have. He is ten times worse than Draco, and I would be willing to bet that he made sure that Ginny got Voldemort's journal back in our second year."

"Then I have all the more reason to kill him. Mark my words Harry, I will keep Hermione from marrying Snape if it's thing I do!" With that Ron turned off the light and got into bed, turning his back to his friend. Harry tossed and turned for hours before falling asleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that Ron really would die if he tried to intervene. Harry finally drifted off to sleep with the notion that Ron would calm down and be reasonable in the morning.

Hermione stayed up crying all night. She was sharing a room with Ginny, so she tried to be as quiet as she could, but was mostly unsuccessful. Hermione tried to force herself to stop crying so that she could get some sleep, but the tears just kept coming, and the harder she tried to stop them, the harder she would cry. While Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't going to want to talk about it that night, she also knew that she wasn't supposed to know about Hermione's impending marriage, so she allowed herself to feign sleep and listened to her friend cry, as hard as that was to do.

When Hermione woke up in the morning her stomach hurt. It was something that happened to her when she cried really hard or for a really long time. It was one of the reasons why she usually made a point not to cry. She would have been upset with herself for crying if it weren't for the fact that she had a really good reason. She looked around the room and notice that Ginny was gone and her bed was made. Ginny almost never made it to breakfast at Hogwarts because of her tendency to over-sleep. Hermione looked at her watch and, seeing that it was just past 10:30, made her way downstairs. On her way she wondered why no one bothered to wake her. She was surprised to find the kitchen empty when she got there. She spotted a note on the table and stopped to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I took Ron, Ginny, and Morgana to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Harry's birthday and to get some things for Morgana. If you need anything Dobby is somewhere in the house, just call for him. He volunteered to come work here for the summer when he found out that Harry would be here. Speaking of Harry, he is at the Ministry with Arthur. It seems that there was a mix-up and he received a petition for marriage, but he can't because he isn't a muggle born. Albus and Severus will be there at 11:00 to finish last night's discussion with you. I know that Severus isn't your ideal choice for a husband, but I promise you that I would never let him anywhere near you if I thought that he would harm you in any way. The Daily Prophet is waiting for you in the library along with the first of your petitions._

_See you soon,_

_Molly_

Hermione smiled, only Molly Weasley could turn a simple note into a full-blown letter. The pain in her stomach was replaced with a strong rumbling and Hermione decided to call for Dobby.

"Whats can Dobby do for you Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked. His eyes glistened at the prospect of something to do.

"If its not too much trouble, can you please get me some toast, jam, and hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Dobby can do that."

"Thank you Dobby. I'll be in the library."

Hermione made her way to the library and it wasn't long after she had sat down that Dobby appeared with her breakfast. She read the Prophet while she ate her toast, making a point not to read the article on the marriage law or look at her petitions until after her stomach has settled. She looked at her watch and was that Dumbledore and Snape would be there in a few minutes and quickly jogged upstairs to change. She had fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn the day before and, although she couldn't care less, she thought that wearing the same clothes in front of the Headmaster and her Professor might be inappropriate. [So is marrying a man that is old enough to be my father.] she thought to herself. She had changed and made it back down to the library with two minutes to spare. While the Headmaster had a tendency to run a little late, Professor Snape was almost always early. To her surprise, Snape hadn't come early. When she sat down she read the article on the marriage law in the Prophet which was, as per usual, totally kissing up to the Ministry. Hermione had finished the article just as Dumbledore came through the floo.

"Hermione, I know that last night was a bit of a shock to you, but I want you to keep an open mind. We are simply trying to do what is best for you in a hard situation which," he looked pointedly at her. "Is not helped by outbursts of name calling."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Severus will be here shortly and when he gets here I want you two to play nice. I have already said the same thing to him. I will not tolerate one of my professors getting into a childish row with my new Head Girl." Hermione looked up at him when he mentioned the position of Head Girl. "Now I know that the letters are not to go out until the beginning of August, but I see no reason not to inform you when you are sitting right in front of me." Albus winked. Hermione was so thrilled that she wrapped her arms around the old man and gave him a big hug. It was at that moment that Severus Snape came through the floo. As soon as Hermione saw him she straightened up in her seat.

"Good morning Severus," Albus said cheerfully.

"Is it?" Severus asked. "Well, I suppose we should get down to business."

"Hermione," Albus began.

"Don't." She cut him off. "Don't you dare start like that. Despite what you may say or think you have no idea how I feel or what it is like for me to be in this situation. I am not some ignorant muggle born, I know that wizarding marriages are unbreakable. You know it too. Yet you sit there and ask me to throw my life away for the good of the Order. Not only that, but you are asking me to sign my life away before I've really had a chance to live. Why should I? I'm seventeen years old, and you are asking be to become a mother before I'm twenty. You sit there with that stupid twinkle in your eyes and you ask me to marry a man that is, for all intents and purposes, a Death Eater. A man who has never shown me an ounce of respect or kindness since I started at Hogwarts. If I had to weigh the pros and cons for that life or killing myself, I'd say they would be about equal right now." The force and speed in which Hermione executed that speech was so great that it left her exhausted. Severus just reclined in his chair with a sly grin on his face. He had to admit that the girl had a Slytherin side to her, which didn't surprise him, though it should. His mind drifted back to the conversation that started this whole mess.

FLASHBACK (Severus' P.O.V)

"Come forward Lucius and tell the others what you have been working on." The meeting is nearly over and all I can do is think about returning to my rooms at Hogwarts and taking a nice and long hot shower. I really don't care what Lucius has to say. The man thinks that he is a god. He never does anything unless it personally benefits him. Sometimes I wonder why the Dark Lord trusts him so much.

"Certainly, my Lord. As you all know I have tremendous influence at the Ministry. I have been using that influence, under our Lord's order, to get a new law passed. This law gives us access to Mudbloods and allows us to do with them as we wish." I hear gasps all around me. My training as a spy has me living on the principle that one must never show signs of shock or surprise. I have to admit that I am surprised, and I further surprise myself by gasping as well. While most people are shocked that Lucius pulled something like that off, I am shocked that the Ministry was stupid enough to go along with it.

"Thank you, Lucius. Children, now is the time for us to be building our ranks. The task has been much more difficult than anticipated due to the decrease in number of purebloods being born. It is in thinking of our future and our overall goals that I have called for a law that will both help us add to our ranks, and give us control over the Mudbloods that would fight against us. The law will be called the 'Wizarding Population Protection Act,' but in truth it should be called the 'Mudblood Enslavement Act.' Mudbloods will be forced into marriages with purebloods and will be forced to quickly produce children, or face time in Azkaban. In less than twenty years time we will have the biggest army the wizarding world has ever seen. And for you Lucius, since you have done so well I will let you and young Draco have first choice." I close my eyes and then roll them. Lucius was planning this way ahead of time. If Narcissa wasn't such a bitch I might feel sorry for her.

"I would like the rights to Hermione Granger."

"NO!" It was out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Crucio!" I was expecting that. You don't just interrupt the Dark Lord without getting a nice Crucio from him.

"You object Severus? Are you some sort of muggle lover like Dumbledore?"

"No, my Lord."

"Crucio! I like Lucius' thinking Severus. We could use that Granger girl if she really is as powerful and intelligent as everyone says she is. Besides, she is friends with Harry Potter. The young Mister Potter is no doubt as loyal and foolish as his parents were. If he were to believe that the girl is in danger of her life, he will no doubt come unprepared to her rescue. He will be so easy to defeat."

"My Lord, I apologize for speaking out of turn. I am well aware of the things Miss Granger can bring to our side. After all, she is the top student at Hogwarts, and the only student in her class than has bested Lucius' son. I have witnessed many altercations between young Messieurs Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabe and Potter and his sidekicks to know that Miss Granger loathes the Malfoy family and will go at great lengths to avoid them."

"Crucio! Thank you for your input Severus. Let it be known that any of you may petition for the girl. As to not arouse suspicion, Lucius, you will have the Ministry open petitions for the girl for one whole day, then have it closed off to everyone except Death Eaters. If the girl accepts you petition or Draco's petition, she will be yours fair and square. If she chooses another Death Eater, I expect you to be a gracious loser. If however, the girl chooses someone else, you will eliminate them."

END FLASHBACK

(A/N: I know that it is not necessary to separate the two flashback scenes, but I view them as two very different environments and whish to show them in that way)

FLASHBACK

I am pacing back and forth in front of Albus' desk as I recant everything that was said at the last Death Eater's meeting. I decide to wait until the last possible minute before telling Albus of the marriage law and Miss Granger's future involvement. I know Albus will be furious.

"Is that all Severus?"

"No Albus, I'm afraid there is more. The Dark Lord has announced tonight the passing of a marriage law that will be signed and reported on in one week's time. He plans on using this law in order to gain control over any muggle borns that would try to fight him as well as build up his army. I'm afraid that sixth and seventh year students will be affected by the law."

"This is very serious, Severus. We will have to call a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." I can tell that Albus is not furious as I anticipated, but rather unnerved by my news. I know that Albus has seen many things in his life and I do not doubt that this is worse than anything he has seen before.

"We have another problem to address. Miss Granger was mentioned during the marriage law portion of the meeting."

"In what way, Severus?" Now Albus is worried. After Sirius' death he has been very protective over Potter and his friends. I know, as does Minerva, that Albus feels that he has failed the boy and that he will never let that happen again.

"Lucius Malfoy has asked for her hand specifically. The Dark Lord was quick to grant him this, but I was able to convince him to allow others to petition for the girl. However, this open petition period will last for only the first day. In addition to that, the Dark Lord has ordered that if Miss Granger accepts the petition of someone that is not a Death Eater, that person must be executed immediately. This process will continue until she accepts a Death Eater's petition."

"Why is there such an interest in Miss Granger now?" He is at a loss for words and the twinkle has faded from his eyes.

"The Dark Lord has gotten word of her magical ability as well as her intelligence. He believes that she will be a vital asset to his side during the up-coming war. Her connection to Mister Potter also has him interested in her. He is aware of Potter's carelessness when it comes to his friends and he is hoping that once he gets Miss Granger into his clutches Potter will come running to her rescue without proper planning or training." I finally throw myself down in a chair. I'm tired and the crucio has taken a toll on my body.

"We must marry Miss Granger off to an Order member."

"If we do that then we are condemning that Order member to death. I'm the only one that she could possible marry in the Order." Once again, words are flying out of my mouth before I am able to comprehend them.

"Then she will have to marry you." I shoot up my eyes to meet Albus' gaze.

"You can not be serious. The girl will never agree to this, and quite frankly neither will I"

"Severus, you are our only option. Miss Granger is very important to Harry and we can not let her slip through our fingers. And honestly, Severus, you are the only person in the Order that I would trust with such a task. You are the only one that can protect her, as well as Harry and young Mister Weasley."

"Albus, I just can not ask the girl to marry me, even under the circumstances, knowing full well that wizarding marriages are permanent. The magical bond that is created can never be broken. Forever is such a long time for a girl of Miss Granger's age, especially if forever means being married to a man like me." It saddens me to a point to admit this. I know that there is nothing desirable about me, but it is admitting it out loud that hurt.

"Now, now Severus, Miss Granger is a very intelligent young woman, as you well know, and I believe that she is very careful when it comes to making big decisions. So I have to ask you, can we count on you? Will you agree to petition for Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Albus, I will do it."

END FLASHBACK

Severus sat up quickly. "Now you listen to me Miss Granger. You are not the only one who is entirely thrilled about this situation. I want to make it perfectly clear to you that I am in no way looking forward to this union, and let me assure you, it will take place. You will marry me, you will fulfill all of your wifely duties, and you will bear my children. We all have to make sacrifices in this war, and this will be yours. If you choose someone else than you will be responsible for his death, and if you chose to leave or end your life, then you will be responsible for the loss of the war because Potter will not be able to win if he is mourning you." He was very angry. The girl had a flair for the dramatic that he would never have expected to see.

"You arrogant bastard!" she screamed. "What gives you the right to say those things to me, to make those demands of me. I don't want that kind of a life. I don't to be some man's slave. I want to graduate from Hogwarts, then go to University, and then work to make a difference in the world. I can't do that if I'm married with kids. I can't willingly enter a marriage void of love and respect. I can't give my innocence to a man that hates me." Hermione now had silent tears falling freely down her face. Upon seeing this, Severus' face softened.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, I do not hate you and I never did. You are the most brilliant student I have ever taught, and you have no idea how much I've longed to tell you that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I am the head of Slytherin House. The Serpent's Den is full of junior Death Eaters and I must maintain my loyal appearances at all times. I can not offer praise to a muggle born, no matter how deserving, because if it gets back to the Dark Lord my position may be compromised. And while I may not be discovered as I spy, I would most definitely loose rank with the Dark Lord, and I can not do that to the Order. Look Hermione, I may not be the most pleasant man, and I may not be the most attractive man, but I promise you that I do respect you, and that I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. Don't worry about graduating from Hogwarts, we have already made plans for married students and any children they might have, and I'm sure that we will work out something for University when the time comes. As for your innocence, while we will have to procreate eventually, I promise that we can wait until you are ready, or until the last

possible moment that he have to conceive." Sometime during his speech Severus had knelt in front of Hermione and taken her hands into his. "And if you really want. I will promise to do my best to protect whoever you choose, if you do not choose me."

"Perhaps Severus, you should go and submit your petition as we are running out of time. The Ministry closes at 5:30 this evening and we shall look at all the petitions that arrive for Miss Granger at that time. Hermione, we must have a decision from you after dinner. I'm sorry that I can not give you more time to make such a big decision, but we have act fast in order to stay one step ahead of the Death Eaters."

"Yes Headmaster. If you don't mind, I would like some time to look at the petitions alone. Do not worry about me. Professor Snape is right, Harry will not be able to do what is needed of him if he is upset over losing me in any way. I promise I will attend dinner," Hermione said smoothly. "Please let Harry, Ron, and the others know that I want to be left alone until dinner."

Albus nodded in agreement and took Severus out of the room. "I am very surprised at the way you handled Miss Granger, Severus."

"I meant what I said to her, every word."

"Perhaps you are forming some sort of attachment to the girl. Don't give me that look, Severus. It is only natural to become attracted to someone with Hermione's intellectual abilities when they match your own abilities." Albus had the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Albus."

"Of course you don't, my boy."

The two men went their separate ways, Albus to the kitchen for some tea, and Severus back to Hogwarts. Both men were waiting anxiously for dinner and for Hermione's announcement that would follow.


	6. Forever Is A Long Time

Thanks as always go to my beta, Ru. This chapter has been edited on August 15, 2004.

** Chapter 6: Forever Is A Long Time **

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in the confines of the library looking through all of her choices. At about 12:30 Harry came back. So, instead of calling on Dobby for tea, Hermione went out to the kitchen to get it herself. She decided that since Harry was back before the others, she would ask him for advice. Hermione wasn't dumb, and she knew that if she ask Ron for his opinion, he would just demand that she marry him.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I thought you wanted to be left alone until dinner."

"I did, but I got lonely after an hour. Besides, I could really use your advice."

"Of course, 'Mione, anything you need." Hermione looked at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry somehow knew something about her situation. Hermione was a little relieved. She was pretty nervous about telling Harry and Ron, and since they knew, it was one less thing she had to worry about.

Hermione led Harry into the library and promptly sat on the floor behind two piles of petitions, the ones that she had opened, and the ones that she had not.

"Jeez, how many are there?" Harry asked as he looked at the two large piles.

"Fifty-seven."

"You counted them all?" Harry was stunned that she knew the number and how large the number was.

"Well, there were twenty-five when I started counting this morning. There have been owls flying in and out of here ever since." As if to illustrate her point, a Ministry owl flew in and dropped a petition in Hermione's lap. Hermione just looked at it and then nonchalantly threw it on top of the pile that was waiting to be opened.

"Do you want me to help you open all of these?" Harry asked.

"That would be lovely. So far I've only gotten through about thirty of them."

"It takes you that long to read their name?"

"I can't identify Death Eaters by name like you can, and each of the petitions comes with a contract, and each contract is different."

"Ok, so how about we go through them and eliminate the Death Eaters first. After that we can look through all of the contracts that don't are left." Harry flashed a smile that let Hermione know that he was proud of himself. Hermione wasn't ready to tell him what Snape had revealed to her in there conversation earlier in the day. Then again, Snape did say that he would protect her and whomever she chose. Hermione decided not to dwell on it too much, she just gave Harry a nod and went to work.

"One from Draco Malfoy, and... one from Lucius Malfoy?"

"What?" Harry snapped his head up when Harry mentioned Lucius' name. "He can't petition for you, he's married."

"Harry, if you had bothered to read the article in the Prophet this morning you would have seen the components of the law, and you would know that married purebloods are allowed to petition for a muggle born."

"That is beyond wrong."

"I agree, but there really isn't anything I can do about it except not choose them." Hermione sighed.

The two went about their task of weeding through Hermione's petitions. By 4:00 they had gone through nearly all of the petitions and Hermione had begun reading some of the Death Eater names that Harry had eliminated.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle, Blaize Zambini, Marcus Flint, Victor Krum, Joshua Lanchaster, Martin St. Fyr?(A/N: It's pronounced Saint Fear) Harry, just because most of them are Slytherins it doesn't mean that they are Death Eaters too."

"I know that Hermione, but I know that Krum is a Death Eater and all of those Slytherins have parents that are Death Eaters. They might as well be Death Eaters too."

"Ok, but that leaves me with very few choices, and out of those, Ron is the only one even close to my age."

"So marry Ron then. Gods Hermione, if you knew that he was an option why didn't you just agree to marry him and save us the trouble." Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Because Harry, it's obvious that Voldemort wants me. If it wasn't obvious enough by the fact that seventy-five percent of my petitions came from Death Eaters, both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape told me so. Snape even said that Voldemort has put a hit on anyone's petition I accept that isn't a Death Eater. Plus Lucius Malfoy has been dying to get his hands on me and will not doubt kill Ron in a blink of an eye if I were to accept his petition. Ron wouldn't stand a chance."

"So marry me then."

"Harry, I can't marry you because you are not a pureblood. Besides, that would make things way too easy for Voldemort."

"So who are you going to marry?" Hermione and Harry were staring intensely at one another. Neither was willing to break eye contact. Hermione used this lull in conversation to take deep breaths and calm herself down.

"I really only have one good option."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape," Hermione barely whispered his name. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the explosion that would no doubt come from her friend. She waited for a few moments before realizing that there wasn't one coming. Harry waited until Hermione was looking at him again before he spoke.

"I'm really glad you realize that, 'Mione. I may not really like the guy, and Ron may hate him, but he probably is the only person that can keep Malfoy away from you." Hermione was stunned at Harry's admission. Upon seeing the look on his friend's face, he was quick to add, "I love you, Hermione. You've been both a best friend and a sister to me. There is no way that I would want anything bad to happen to you, and I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it means playing nice with Snape." Hermione just smiled and then launched herself into Harry's arms.

"Well, here it is," she said after she de-tangled herself from Harry's arms and picked up the solitary petition that had been placed to the side. "I guess I should sign it."

"Wait. Did you read the contract first?"

"Of course I did Harry. Come on, you know me. Did you really think I would just go off and sign it before reading it?"

"Well, no. But I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't trying to pull something over on you." Harry flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry, he isn't. Now help me burn the rest of these. Just make sure you don't burn Ron's. I'd like to give it back to him and tell him why I couldn't even consider it."

"I think he knows, 'Mione. We were listening outside the Order meeting. The silencing spell broke when Morgan left the room."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah, well, Ron heard the whole thing Snape said about Malfoy tearing him to bits if you chose to marry him. It honestly didn't even phase him. I told him to go to bed and forget about it, but I think he waited until I was asleep and then wrote out the petition and contract for you."

The two went to work burning the remaining petitions. Harry had wanted to throw them all in at once and be done with it. Hermione said she agreed with him, but reminded him that the number of petitions she received would make that impossible, stating that if they were to do that the house would likely catch on fire or fill with smoke. Harry relented, and by the time the last petition had been destroyed it was time for dinner. Morgan had tentatively knocked on the door and announced that they needed to go wash up. Harry left the room quickly so that Morgan and Hermione could talk.

"What is going on, Hermione? I wanted to show you all the cool stuff I got at Diagon Alley, but Molly said that you needed to be left alone. Is it anything I need to worry about?"

"No, Morgan," Hermione said as she patted the seat next to her, indicating that Morgan should sit down. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just getting married."

"What! How is that nothing to worry about? You haven't even finished school yet, how are you supposed to get married?"

"It's this stupid new law that was passed. Let me think of how I can explain it to you so that you would understand. I know! Remember how you told me about those cliques at your school?"

"Yeah."

"It's kind of like that. The purebloods, which would be the jocks, only socialize with other purebloods. They only marry other purebloods and after a while they start to unintentionally interbreed. Sometimes the result is what we call squibs, children without magical powers that are born to magical parents. Muggle borns would be like geeks. The purebloods don't like us and it used to be severely looked down upon if one of them married one of us. However, it has been proven that if the two groups breed, there is an almost zero percent chance that a squib will be born. And because the magical population has been declining, the Ministry of Magic, which is like Parliament, has passed a law that forces muggle borns to marry purebloods. It's an awful thing, but at least the muggle borns are allowed to choose who they marry." Hermione decided to leave out the part about Voldemort passing this law in order to control the muggle borns. She based that decision on the fact that Voldemort also wanted her in his corner, and after what he did to Morgan's family, she couldn't bear to tell her.

"So, have you chosen?"

"Yes, I've decided to marry Professor Snape."

"Why, Hermione? He's like, wicked older than you."

"I know that Morgan. Look, there is more to the story than I can tell you right now. Just pleased don't say anything. I am going to make the announcement after dinner, and I could really use your support."

"If you want my support, you've got my support, and I promise I won't say anything. Now, let's go eat."

Dinner was abnormally quiet. Everyone knew what would happen after dinner, and most of them were acting like it was the end of the world. The usual dinner group, Tonks, Remus, Harry, and the Weasleys, minus Percy, and now Morgan and Hermione were all there. Minerva had joined the group for dinner, as well as Albus and Severus. The mood was almost somber. Morgan found it quite interesting considering there was a wedding announcement that was going to follow dinner. Morgan knew that there was a lot about the magical world that she didn't know about, but she found it hard to believe that wizards and witches treated impending weddings like muggles treated funerals. Thinking back on what Morgan had said to Hermione, she realized she shouldn't have been so rude. Severus was very kind and she owed him everything. She shouldn't have made the comment about his age, and she decided that she would apologize to Hermione after dinner.

"So, Harry tells me that you guys really ride around on broomsticks. I thought that was some sort of cliché." Morgan decided to break the ice knowing full well that she would come off like an idiot.

"Yeah, sometimes," Ginny said. "Hermione doesn't, she hates flying. We actually don't really use it for travel that much because we can floo or apparate. We have to fly brooms in order to play Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?"

Harry and Ron both opened their mouths to speak but Hermione quickly cut them off. "Ask them after dinner. Once they get started talking about Quidditch they never stop."

"If you would like, Morgana, I will allow Mister Potter to take you flying when, and only when, we get to Hogwarts," Severus spoke up.

"Really?" Excitement flashed in the girl's eyes.

"Yes, as long as Mister Potter doesn't go to fast or try any of the moves he uses while playing Quidditch."

"Thank you, Severus. That would be wonderful."

The table once again dipped into an uncomfortable silence. Before long the table had been cleared and everyone sat with a cup of tea in front of them. Albus decided that he would have to get the ball rolling.

"Hermione, I'm afraid that the time has come to give us your decision."

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione said, producing the two petitions and a quill. "I've thought long and hard about what I was going to do. I've decided that the only thing I can do is what is best for everyone. That being the case," she turned to Ron, "I'm so sorry Ron, but I couldn't even consider your petition because of the danger that it would but you in. So I'm giving it back to you. I want you to know that I appreciate the fact that you were willing to do this for me, but I can not allow you to." She handed him his petition. Ron took it and bolted from the table. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Hermione just sighed as she watched him go and to the quill into her hand, signing the remaining petition. "I have decided that it would be best for everyone involved if I were to marry Professor Snape." As soon as she had finished signing her name, the contract disappeared with a soft pop.

Severus was shocked. He thought that surely she would accept his offer to protect the suitor she chose. He never imagined that that suitor would be him.

"Professor..." Hermione began.

"Severus," he corrected. "If we are going to be married then you will have to address me as Severus, just as I will address you as Hermione.

"Severus, before we go any further with this engagement I would like to see my parents. If that could be arranged."

"I see no problem with that. In fact, I can take you to see them now if you like." Hermione just nodded her head. "We will have to apparate. Molly, please watch Morgana while we are away. I don't expect that we will be gone too long, but you never know."

"Of course Severus. Now you two have a nice time and say hello to Holly and Jason for me." Severus simply nodded, then took Hermione by the hand and led her outside where they apparated away into the night.


	7. Meet The Parents

Severus thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't tandem apparating. It was hard enough with one person, but with two it was nearly impossible. Severus had been the one to convince the Dark lord that it would do no good to kill Hermione's parents. He had pointed out that with the girl's personality, a Death Eater attack on her parents would only decrease her chances of helping out their cause. Even after Voldemort agreed Severus found himself questioning whether or not Lucius would fallow directions. So to be safe, Severus had followed the Grangers to the United States and, with a letter from Dumbledore, convinced them to stay hidden until the whole thing blows over. Severus had even arranged to get the Daily Prophet sent to them so they would know what was going on in the wizarding world.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked when the two finally appeared in what looked like an empty garage. As Hermione took in her surroundings she looked out a window and noticed that it was light out. It had been dark when they had left 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"We are in the United States, Vermont to be exact. I was the one that brought your parents here. I thought it would be nice for them to be placed in an area with some scenic beauty. I also thought to place them in a city that was big enough for them to get lost in, and small enough that no one would think of looking for them in." Severus still had her hand clasped in his and he gently pulled on it, indicating that she should start walking.  
  
They exited the garage and from there walked about a block to a fairly nice looking colonial house. The house sat on a hill that overlooked the vast lake known as Lake Champlain. Hermione was struck by the sheer beauty of the place; it was nothing like the places she had seen on American television. No, it was so much more than that. Severus led her up the stairs and knocked on the door. After about a minute Holly answered the door.  
  
"Hello Severus. Is everything alright?"  
  
Before Severus could answer, Hermione had stepped out from behind him and answered her mother. "Why do you always jump to the conclusion that something is wrong, mum?" Holly chose to ignore her daughter's question and rushed forward to embrace her.  
  
"Hermione! Oh, it's so good to see you and know that you are all right. Jason! Hermione is here."  
  
"Mrs. Granger, I insist that we take this inside before we draw too much attention to ourselves." Severus said after the woman's display of emotions. He instantly prayed to the gods that Hermione would not be like that when she got older.  
  
Jason had made his appearance and herded the group into the living room where they could sit down. He shook Severus' hand after giving his daughter a hug, and then offered Severus and Hermione some tea. "Tea would be wonderful Mister Granger."  
  
"Now, Severus, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Holly and Jason." Holly said. Severus blushed slightly in response. It wasn't that he minded the informality, he just thought that after his impending announcement the Grangers would feel very differently. Jason came back with the tea and the conversation got underway.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Holly asked. "You already wrote us to tell us that Hermione is fine. Does this have anything to do with what happened to the Dravens?"  
  
"Mum, it's nothing like that. I'm fine, really, and Morgan is fine too. She was at our house when her family was attacked."  
  
"But the paper said that there were four bodies in the house." Jason looked confused.  
  
"There were. The Death Eaters have a habit of disguising bodies when they can't find whom they are supposed to kill. Morgana is quite fine and is now under my care. I will be providing her with whatever she may need in the future." Severus quickly offered. "The reason I have brought your daughter here has to do with the new marriage law that the Ministry has passed."  
  
"Have you read about it mum?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes we have and we think it is barbaric." Jason answered. Severus chuckled to himself when he heard Hermione's father say the same thing she had said. "Severus," Jason turned to address him, "if you think that we are going to let our daughter get married like that, then you have another thing coming. We will pull her out of that school and keep her out of the wizarding world."  
  
"I'm sorry daddy, but I'm afraid that I have to get married." Hermione was looking at her feet. In all the years Severus has known the girl he had never seen her act this way before. Usually Hermione was full of confidence.  
  
"Well who are you marrying, Hermione? Is it Harry or Ronald?" Holly asked. "I think that they are both charming young men."  
  
"No mum, I'm not marrying either of them. I'm going to marry Severus."  
  
"WHAT?" Jason screamed while bolting up and out of his seat. "I will not allow this! Hermione, you will be staying here and you," he said staring at Severus "you will be leaving this house immediately." Jason was still screaming.  
  
"I'm afraid that I cannot leave without Hermione." Severus replied calmly.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Jason was showing no signs of calming down anytime soon.  
  
"Because she is my fiancé and we are to get married. I know that this must be hard for you. I am fully aware that I am old enough to be Hermione's father, but age is looked at differently in wizarding world. Wizards and witches live well into their two hundreds."  
  
"He's right. I had many marriage offers, but due to the circumstances, Severus is the best choice. The Headmaster trusts him, and I trust him too."  
  
"I refuse to accept that." Jason was still angry, but not as angry as a few minutes before.  
  
"You most certainly will accept it." Holly was raising her voice at her husband. "Hermione is our only daughter and I do not want to loose her. I know that if she had to choose between us and being a witch, she would most certainly choose to be a witch." She turned to Severus. "Severus, I am sure that being married to my daughter isn't how you envisioned your life, but I really appreciate your willingness to make this sacrifice for our daughter. You will always be welcomed in our house no matter what Jason says." Holly pulled Severus into a hug.  
  
Throughout the evening Severus did his best to but Hermione's father's mind at ease. He had wanted to explain why he was the logical choice for Hermione to marry, but then he would have to explain why Voldemort wanted to get his hand's on Hermione. That was a topic that just was not dinner material. Holly had insisted that Severus and Hermione stay for dinner, Hermione could tell that her mother was determined to get this issue solved before the night was over. Holly Granger made her move while she was cooking. She called Hermione into the kitchen, leaving Severus and Jason alone in the living room. Holly figured that, given time alone together, the two men would be able to talk everything out.  
  
"Hermione," Holly said as her daughter entered the kitchen "why did you choose Severus?" For her part, Hermione had seen this coming and was able to prepare herself for the question.  
  
"I'm not sure I can answer that, mum." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well you better. I am you mother, and if I am going to be able to allow you to get married before you even leave school, I'm going to need a reason." Holly used her most serious voice tone. Even though she hadn't heard a lot of it in her life, Hermione knew what that voice meant and how to proceed.  
  
"I feel that under the circumstances, Severus is the best choice for me. He has already promised to respect me, treat me well, and keep me safe from harm. I know that I can trust him."  
  
"And just what are the circumstances?" Before Hermione had to answer the timer on the oven went off. While her mother was tending to the meal, Hermione slipped out of the kitchen and went to sit at the table, stopping by the living room first to let the men know that dinner was done. She was pleased to see Severus and her father engaging in pleasant conversation. She let her father walk by her, but grabbed hold of Severus' hand before he passed her. When he looked into her eyes, Severus could tall that something was bothering his fiancé.  
  
"What is the matter?" He asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"My mum wants to know why I chose you over Ron, more specifically the circumstances around that decision."  
  
"I was hoping that it wouldn't come up tonight. However, they are your parents and they do have a right to know what is going on. I will tell them the story during dinner."  
  
"Are you sure you want to? I can always make something up."  
  
"Hermione I refuse to allow you to lie to your parents. While telling them may make them worry for you more, it might set them at ease as well." Severus smiled at her and them placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. The couple made their way into the dining room and sat down just as Holly was coming out of the kitchen with the food.  
  
After everyone began eating Holly wasted no time in continuing the questioning of her daughter. Hermione had protested, saying that this was not appropriate dinner table conversation, but Holly was having none of it. Her behavior only embarrassed Hermione. After a good twenty minutes, Hermione finally relented.  
  
"How many marriage offers did you receive?" Holly asked.  
  
"Eighty-seven." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"So why did you chose Severus? What made him the most ideal man out of all of those eighty-seven?" Holly asked. "No offence, Severus." She said turning to him quickly.  
  
"No offence taken. I feel that I must inform you that although she had eighty-seven petitions, she didn't have eighty-seven choices."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well some of the petitioners were in their seventies, others had made it clear in their contracts that they had no interest in Hermione as a person, just her magical abilities, and others would have brought harm to your daughter."  
  
"How many choices did she have?" Holly asked.  
  
"None." Hermione spoke up. "I didn't have a choice. The Death Eaters want to use me against Harry and exploit my power. They were ordered to kill anyone I chose unless that person is a Death Eater. Severus is the only one that can protect me, the Death Eaters think that he is one of them, but he is not and has not been for a long time. I know that he is old enough to be my father, and I know that he is not your ideal son-in-law, but he didn't have to petition for me, he even offered to protect whoever I chose. I chose Severus because I know I can trust him and because I think that we are compatible and a good match. I don't want to get married at this point in my life, but I don't really have a choice. I need you to be supportive of me right now." Severus was stunned at Hermione's admission. He had never really given it any thought, but supposed that they were in fact very compatible.  
  
Holly and Jason could not believe what their daughter had just said. In that very moment they realized that their daughter was all grown up. "We always have and always will support you Hermione. You are not our little girl anymore and now we realize that. You're all grown up and now we have to let you make decisions for yourself and trust that they are the right ones." Jason said. Hermione just beamed in response. Severus sat in awe. There was never a moment like this when he was growing up. He knew that he had just witnessed and important moment in Hermione's life and he couldn't help smiling.  
  
Dinner continued with much lighter conversation. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. After dinner came desert and coffee. Hermione and Holly got into a very girly conversation about planning the wedding while Severus and Jason got into a very serious conversation about Hermione's future in the living room.  
  
"Hermione is my only little girl, Severus. While I know I can trust you to take care of her as her teacher, I'm not so sure I can trust you to take care of her as her husband." Jason eased back into his recliner.  
  
"I'm not sure what I can say to set you at ease, Jason. I have happily lived a solitary life until now, and I never imagined that I would ever be getting married. My years of solitude and my work have left me a bitter and emotionally cold man. I can't promise you that I will ever lover Hermione, but I can promise you that I will always care for her and look after her just as I do now. I will support her in pursuing higher education, if she wishes to do so, and will provide her with anything she will ever want or need. Your daughter has a brilliant mind, Jason, and I would never keep her from using it to it's full potential, unlike some of her other suitors."  
  
"I admire and respect that. I have one last question for you. I am no fool Severus. I have read the Daily Prophet and the guidelines of this law. How can Hermione reach her full potential if she is forced to have children so soon? I'm not sure that my daughter is ready for motherhood, much less the sexual relationship that the law requires."  
  
Severus could tell that this was the part of the law that was causing the most distress for Hermione's father. Severus took great care in forming his response. "Jason, I think I should tell you that Hermione has indicated to me that she is a virgin. It is my wish that we wait to consummate the relationship until she is ready, but I am afraid that will be impossible. Not only is there a time limit in which the first child must be conceived, but the law also states that the marriage must be consummated on the night of the wedding. There will be many spells that will be cast on each couple both at the wedding and during their wedding night. You have met Molly Weasley, I think you will agree with me that there is no way that Hermione will be content living as a housewife like that. When the time comes a nanny will be hired so that Hermione can continue with school and have a career."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. You have put my mind at ease. I know that I can trust you with my daughter." Jason first shook Severus' hand, then pulled him into a hug. Severus smiled and silently wished that he will someday be like Hermione's father and not his own.  
  
Severus and Jason made their way back into the kitchen where Hermione and Holly were still talking animatedly about the upcoming wedding. Hermione turned to smile at Severus when she noticed that the two men had walked in. Holly took advantage of the break in the conversation to look at the clock.  
  
"My goodness, it's nearly ten o'clock. It's far too late for you two to head back to London, you must stay here tonight." Holly said.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Holly, but we really must be going. Morgana is still getting used to everything and she'll be quite worried when she wakes up if Hermione isn't there." Severus said.  
  
"You take care of that poor girl." Holly said to both Hermione and Severus.  
  
"We will mum. Severus has already been wonderful to her. I'll send her your love." Hermione kissed her parents goodbye after promising to keep them informed about the wedding. On the walk back to the apparation point Hermione unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you out so late, you must be tired." Severus said.  
  
"Well, it has been a long day." Hermione replied.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to have to talk about what both the contract and the law require."  
  
"I know Severus, but right now all I want to think about is my head hitting my pillow."  
  
They apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, with their wands ready to cast the lumos charm, but when they got there, the lights in the house were on. Severus just assumed that Molly had left them on in case he and Hermione decided to return that night. When they got into the house they were greeted with a very unusual sight. Most of the Weasleys and Harry were sitting around the kitchen table in their pajamas, crying. None of them noticed that Hermione and Severus had arrived until Hermione asked them what has going on.  
  
"Hermione." Harry started. "It's Ron."  
  
A/N: Lots of people have asked me/ expressed their hopes that Morgan will have magic powers. You'll find out if she does, but you are going to have to wait until chapter 9 for it to be addressed.  
  
REMEMBER: The more reviews I get the faster I write and post the chapters. 


	8. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

Thanks as always go to Ru!

** Chapter 8: I Believe In A Thing Called Love **

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, fear present in her voice.

"I went upstairs to talk to him, you know, to try to get him to calm down and see that you marrying Professor Snape really is for the best. When I got to his room he was gone and there was a note on his bed," Harry started.

"He's gone off to face Lucius Malfoy!" Molly burst out into tears.

"Dad went to go get Dumbledore," George said.

"He told us not to go looking for Ron," Fred added.

"Oh, Severus," Molly sobbed, "there must be something you can do."

Severus looked at Hermione, who was in tears. He wanted nothing more than to go off and risk his arse to save the boy, but he knew that he could not. He opened his mouth to deliver the news when Albus appeared and answered for him.

"I'm afraid that Severus can not do anything. If he did so, he would expose himself as a traitor to Voldemort and then we would most likely loose the war. I'm sorry Molly, but we will have to wait and hope that Ron returns to us."

After a while Arthur suggested that everyone go to bed. He said that there was no use in everyone staying up and waiting for him to return. Ginny, Morgan, Remus, and Tonks had all slept through the crisis. Molly had refused to wake them up when she realized Ron was missing. Molly and Arthur were the only one's that remained downstairs, everyone else went up to bed. Hermione had tried to sleep, but she couldn't while she knew that Ron was in danger and it was all her fault. Afraid that she would wake up Ginny, Hermione slowly slipped from the room and started to head down to the library when she remembered that Molly and Arthur were still downstairs. She quickly made a decision and made her way into a nearby bedroom. Hermione looked at the motionless form on the bed and swiftly made her way over to it. After hesitating for a moment, she slid into the bed. She had just closed her eyes in preparation for sleep when the person next to her spoke.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I know," Hermione responded. "I just can't sleep."

"Hermione, it is not your fault. You were not the one that made him leave the house and go after Lucius."

"I know, but I can't help feeling like it is. I knew that he'd be hurt when I told him that I don't want to marry him, but I didn't think he'd be this hurt."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Hermione," the person next to her said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione whispered before she slipped into a much needed sleep.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she found herself wrapped in Severus' arms. She had never felt so safe in her entire life. More than just feeling safe, Hermione also felt loved, even though she knew that Severus didn't love her. She couldn't help but think that she would love to wake up like that every day for the rest of her life. She de-tangled herself from her fiancé's arms and quietly left his room. Hermione was hoping she'd be able to make it back to her room without being caught, but she was as soon as she opened Severus' door.

"Sleep well last night?" Hermione turned to find Morgan looking at her with a sly grin on her face.

"It's not what you think, Morgan. I didn't have sex with Severus."

"Then why were you in his room?" Morgan asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went to go talk to him."

"And you fell asleep in there?" Morgan wasn't sure if Hermione was telling the truth.

"Exactly."

"Hermione, what is going on? Everyone has been acting really strange this morning."

"Ron is gone. He left last night to go fight one of the guys that petitioned for me." Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"And?" Morgan asked, clearly confused.

"The guy happens to be a really powerful wizard who works for Voldemort."

"Oh," Was all Morgan could say.

"Nobody will say it, but we are all afraid that he won't come back." A tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"I'm sure he will Hermione. He probably needed to clear his head. I bet he decided not to fight the guy before he even found him. He's probably somewhere cooling off right now." Morgan was doing her best to comfort her friend.

"And if he isn't?" Hermione asked.

"He is Hermione, he is."

The rest of the day went by and there was still no sign of Ron. The entire Weasley family was beside themselves with worry. Morgan began to worry too, but she refused to let anyone know. No one in the house had had breakfast or lunch, and Morgan was determined to make sure that they at least ate dinner. She looked around the kitchen for something to cook, but couldn't find anything. Deciding that they needed food, Morgan made her way to the library were Severus was reading.

"Severus?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes Morgana?" Severus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Do you love Hermione?" Morgan stunned herself by her question. She had meant to ask him if he could go out and get her some pasta to make for everyone. The question prompted Severus to put his book down and stare at the girl.

"What would drive you to ask such a question?"

"I don't know. I meant to ask you if you could go out and pick up some pasta and sauce so that I could cook dinner for everyone, but now that I think about it, I really want to know. Hermione is my best friend and I want to make sure that she'll be alright."

"You will be at Hogwarts with her and you'll see her everyday," Severus offered.

"I know, but every girl dreams about their wedding when they are young. I saw Hermione leave your room this morning and I think that she's falling in love with you. I just want to know if you love her too." Morgan felt really foolish.

"I find it admirable that you care so much for your friend, Morgana. I'm afraid, however, that I can not answer your question at the moment because I do not know the answer. Hermione is beginning to grow on me, and I'm beginning to think that I will be in love with her in the future, but as of right now, I do not know."

"Well, I think you do. You may not be in love with her yet, but you do love her. If you didn't, you never would have offered to marry her."

"I beg your pardon..." Severus started.

"You know I'm right. I promise I won't say anything to anyone if you go and get me something to cook for dinner." Morgan flashed a big grin.

"Oh, alright," Severus huffed as he got up out of his chair.

"Severus, thank you for taking care of me. I know that you don't even know me, and that I'm a muggle, but I really appreciate your kindness to me." Morgan threw herself into Severus' arms.

"You are very welcome, Morgana. To tell the truth, you remind me a little of my younger sister. When Albus told me what had happened to you I knew that I had to take care of you. I knew that your family was marked for attack, but I didn't know that you were friends with Hermione, had I known, I would have tried to get your family to a safe place before the attack."

"I figured as much. Hermione told me that you used to be a Death Eater. She said that you pretend to be one now so that Harry and the Order have a chance of beating Volde-whatever. She really admires you." Morgan smiled at Severus then left for the kitchen, reminding him to pick up the food before she left. Severus just laughed to himself when she was out of sight. Morgana was just like his sister when she was younger. It really was too bad that she was a muggle, Severus would have loved having her in his class.

Nobody ate much dinner; everyone was far too worried about Ron. Molly had stopped crying, but only because it seemed that she had no tears left. Shortly after tea was served Severus was summoned. Grabbing his forearm that was searing in pain, he turned to Hermione.

"Go use the floo to summon Albus. Tell him I have been summoned and that I have a bad feeling about this meeting. Then tell him that I want everyone out of this house. After that, go and pack your things and have Morgana and Harry pack their things, you three will be going back to Hogwarts with Albus." Before Hermione could respond Severus had fled the house and apparated away. Hermione ran to the fireplace and flooed Albus, relaying Severus' message. Albus came through the floo, then went into the kitchen to dispense orders.

People were scattered everywhere trying to pack up everything that was related to the Order. Severus had been the first to realize that if Ron were taken to the Dark Lord the Order would be compromised. Dumbledore had announced that everyone would have to split up util further notice. Tonks and Remus were headed to Tonks' family home, Harry, Hermione, and Morgan were going to Hogwarts, and the Weasleys were going back to the Burrow. Dumbledore had assured everyone that as soon as he was sure it was safe he would call another meeting of the Order.

As soon as he was summoned Hermione began to worry about Severus. Morgan was quick to pick up on her friend's uneasiness. She wasn't going to comment while everyone was rushing around. She watched Hermione shrink her things and then pocket them. They waited outside of Harry's room for him and then the thy all made their way downstairs when he immerged. Dumbledore was waiting for them in the kitchen. He told the trio that they would floo to his office and wait for him there. Harry went through first, followed by Morgan and Hermione who went at the same time. Crookshanks let out a loud howl when they stepped out into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry where's Hedwig?" Morgan asked. Crookshanks' howl reminded her that Harry had a pet too.

"I let her out of the cage before we left. She knows where we are and she'll be here soon." Harry smiled at Morgan. She didn't return his smile because she didn't see it she was far too busy looking around Dumbledore's office.

"Wow." It was the only word that came to Morgan's mind as she looked around the room. "This place is so cool."

"Wait until we show you the rest of the castle," Hermione said. Hermione had always gotten along so well with Morgan because they both had the same curiosity and passion for learning.

The three sat in the small room and talked while they waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Morgan asked them questions about magic and what they learn in school, and Hermione and Harry did their best to answer. Harry laughed at Morgan's reactions because they reminded him of Hermione.

"What do you think happened to Ron?" Hermione asked during a lull in the conversation.

"I don't know, 'Mione," Harry answered.

"I told Hermione that he's probably just cooling off somewhere. I really don't think we need to worry just yet," Morgan said.

"Thanks for caring Morgan," Harry started. "I mean, your family was just killed and here you are trying to help us out with our problems." Harry pulled Morgan into a hug. Morgan blushed at the contact.

"It's no problem Harry. I'm always going to miss my family, but if I dwell on their deaths too long then it's just going to make me whish I died with them. Besides, you all took me in and gave me a new family and while it will never replace my real family, it's a means of support when I need it."

Hermione sat back and observed her two friends. She could definitely see a relationship blooming between them. This observation led her to think about her impending marriage to Severus. She was going to be married to him for the rest of their lives, but that didn't mean that they would have a conventional marriage. She knew that there wasn't love in their relationship now, but could there be in the future? Hermione doubted it. Severus would probably see her as more of an inconvenience than a wife. He'd probably only touch her in order to fill the law's requirements and then never touch her again after that.

It suddenly dawned on Hermione that she would have to have sex with her Professor. She had been so upset about the whole wedding thing that it took her until that moment to comprehend just what the law's requirements meant. Hermione was a virgin and she knew that she wasn't ready to have sex. She knew that she was probably the only virgin in her year, but that never bothered her. Even though it sounded pathetic, Hermione had wanted to give her virginity to the man that she loved. She definitely didn't love Severus, she barely even knew him outside of him being her teacher. Hermione slumped down in her chair as the onslaught of thoughts began swimming in her head. It was at that moment that Dumbledore came through the floo, sparing Hermione the emotional trauma that she was starting to inflict on herself.

"I should tell you that I must keep you here until Severus returns," Dumbledore said as soon as he had seated himself behind his desk. "I know that it isn't the most pleasant of situations, but I assure you that it is absolutely necessary." Albus got out his wizard's chess set and an Exploding Snap deck to keep the three students occupied, then left the room to go visit Minerva. After about an hour of Hermione and Harry trying to teach Morgan how to play Exploding Snap, Albus came back into the room followed by a very tired looking Severus.


	9. You Learn Something New Every Day

Thanks to Ru, you totally rock!

** Chapter 9: You Learn Something New Every Day **

Harry quickly picked up the game while Morgan and Hermione scrambled to their seats. Albus conjured up a chair for Severus, but he chose to remain standing.

"Professor Snape has just returned from the Death Eater meeting. Before you ask, he has heard nothing about Mister Weasley. His information does, however, pertain to Miss Granger."

"Yes. The Dark Lord was thrilled that I was able to secure you so quickly. He wanted me to bring you before him at the next meeting," Hermione gasped when she heard this, "but I was able to convince him that, given your stubborn nature, it would be wiser to wait until sometime after the wedding. Luckily for us, he agreed." Severus tried to remain standing, but found it too difficult. He slowly eased himself into the chair Albus had conjured.

"Yes, well, the school year begins in two weeks. The three of you will remain here until that time. Hermione, Harry, Arthur and Molly Weasley will take you both to Diagon Alley later in the week to retrieve your school things. For now, I would like the two of you to go to Gryffindor Tower where you will be staying, Minerva is waiting for you outside. Morgana, I would like you to stay behind for a few moments." Hermione and Harry grabbed their things and, after a backward glance at Morgan, left the room.

Morgan now sat alone in a room with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Morgan had always prided herself of her ability to remain calm in some rather stressful or odd situations, but with everything that had happened to her recently, she couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"Relax Morgana, you are perfectly safe here," Albus said.

"I know, but for some reason I'm nervous. I know it's silly, but I really don't know what to expect," she responded.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Severus and I only wish to discuss the necessary changes that will be made in order for you to remain here with Hermione."

"What kind of changes are those?" Morgan asked with trepidation.

"First, we are going to have to change your appearance," Albus answered.

"Why?"

"Because I was able to find out which Death Eaters carried out the attack on your family. Some of them have children that attend the school and as 'concerned' parents they tend to drop by unannounced on occasion," Severus said, making his way into the conversation. Before Morgana could ask another question, Severus began speaking. "I have a sister," he said, "who disappeared over twenty years ago. All efforts to find her failed. With some slight modifications, using a permanent glamour charm, you will easily be able to pass for her daughter. We might also have to change your name."

"I understand and I'm sorry about your sister."

"Morgana, you have had a hard day and now you have a lot to think about. I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower and we can continue this discussion in the morning. Severus, I'd like you to wait here for me." And with that, Albus swept Morgan and her things out of the room and took her to Gryffindor tower where Harry and Hermione were anxiously waiting for her.

Hermione and Harry were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Morgan entered. Harry waited until the portrait hole had closed before turning to her and asking, "What was that about?"

"Nothing really, Albus said that they need to change my name as well as my physical appearance before school starts."

"Does that bother you?" Hermione asked her friend.

"A little, but I understand the it is vital to keeping me safe. So when I consider the options it doesn't really bother me." Hermione hugged her friend and then brought her things upstairs. She used her wand to put away Morgan's things. Upon returning to the common room Hermione saw Morgan and Harry in a deep conversation about losing their parents. Instead of interrupting, Hermione decided to go upstairs and do some reading.

"I know it must be hard for you Harry, but it's easier for you, you never knew your parents. I lost my entire family and I grew up with them. It's hard when someone you know dies, but it's so much harder when they were your entire universe. I keep forgetting that I'm never going to see them again, and I have so many regrets. I regret all the fights I had with my little sister over nothing. I regret all the times I told my parents that I hated them and that they were the worst parents ever, and I regret not hugging them, kissing them, and telling them that I love them before I left the house that day."

"At least you know what they were like. I'll never really know. People can tell my all about them, but it's never the entire picture. And you have memories. You have like a billion memories of you family, I have none."

"I'm sorry Harry," Morgan said as she pulled him into a hug. "I should have never tried to compare the two situations, they are both equally horrible and unfair." Morgan moved to pull out of the hug, but Harry kept her there.

"It's nice to have someone that knows what you are going through," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek when he had finished. Harry and Morgan sat like that in front of the fire for what seemed like hours.

When Albus returned to his office he found Severus, despite his earlier lack of energy, pacing the floor. Albus observed Severus for a few moments before moving to sit behind his desk. "I know what you are thinking, Severus," he said after clearing his throat.

"Do you?" Severus said curtly. He continued pacing the floor.

"You are thinking about Viviane," Albus declared.

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter, she's been gone twenty years, it's not like she's going to just re-appear." Severus threw himself into a chair. "I just wish I knew why she left or where she went."

"Do you have any guesses as to why she left? Your sister was a very levelheaded girl, I doubt she would just leave without a reason."

"I can't think of a reason now, nor could I when she left." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Your mother and father didn't seem to concerned when she left, did they?" If Severus had bothered to look up he would have seen a knowing twinkle in Albus' eyes. As it was, Severus was too busy re-living the memory of his sister's disappearance.

"No, but you know how they were, Summanus was too busy dealing with the family finances and social standing to care about us, and Igraine was too consumed with her social life. Every time I asked them what happened to her they just shut me down and told me to go back to worrying about my NEWTS." Severus looked up at Albus and caught the twinkle in his eyes. "You know something that you aren't telling me," he accused.

"I know many things that I keep from you Severus, but yes, there is something I'm hiding from you, and yes, it does concern your sister."

"Tell me what you know!" Severus demanded.

"I think it would be best if I were to show you," Albus said. He rummaged through his desk and pulled out a rather old looking letter and handed it to Severus.

Severus opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_You once told me that I was to contact you immediately if I ever needed your help. What I need from you is a promise._

_The other day I got a letter from my father. He began with the usual inquiries of my health and my activities. He asked me if I was enjoying my work with the Ministry, which requires me to spend a year living completely as a muggle. He then said that although Muggle Studies is a field of work which he would never have chosen for me, he is proud of my dedication to the job and the hard work and effort that I put into it. He then continued the letter with updates on the family. All in all it was a typical letter from him. It was when I got to the end of the letter that I realized that this was not just a typical letter from my father._

_At the end of the letter my father informed me that I have been betrothed to one Lucius Malfoy, a student in school with my brother Severus, since the boy was born. He then told me that the marriage is to take place once my working sabbatical is over in two months. While I would normally be happy to do as my father tells me to do, I'm afraid that I have already fallen in love with a muggle and plan on marrying him. When I told my father this he became furious. He told me that I will marry my intended or I will be disowned from the family and I must never contact anyone in the family again. _

_That was the last time I spoke to my father or anyone else in my family. While I still love them all dearly, I can not bear the thought of being married to anyone other than my love. So it is with a heavy heart that I leave the wizarding world forever. And it is with that saddened heart that I must ask you to promise me something. I love my brother Severus dearly and I know that my sudden departure will upset him. I know full well that my parents will make no mention to him why I left, In fact, they will most likely act as if my leaving is a complete shock to them. Severus will most likely try to find me, and I need you to promise that you will hinder his attempts and try to keep him from looking for me. I also ask that you promise not to tell him where I have gone or why. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but I would not do it if I didn't think that it was absolutely necessary. I know that I can trust you and I thank you for your support._

_Sincerely,_

_Viviane Snape_

Severus stared at the letter in shock. His parents had never told him anything about his sister's disappearance and now her understood why. He didn't doubt that his sister's choice to marry a muggle over a pureblood would bring his parents shame. He also didn't doubt that in that situation his parents would cut all ties with his sister. But as he sat there staring at the letter, he had to wonder why his sister didn't want him to know what had happened to her.

As if reading Severus' mind, Albus was quick to speak. "She loved you very much, Severus, and she didn't want you thinking any less of her or your parents. She didn't want you to fight with them because of her."

"That was not the last time you heard from her, was it?"

"No, I've kept in contact with her over the years. She married that muggle and had two daughters, both of whom had magical powers and were accepted to this school. I tried to convince her to send them to the school but she refused, saying that she was a muggle and that her children would be muggles too."

"Why are you telling me all of this Albus, if you promised her you wouldn't tell me?" Severus was on the verge of tears. He was relieved to know what had happened to his sister, but at the same time he was heartbroken that she didn't want him to be a part of her life.

"When she began living as a muggle for the Ministry she assumed the name Nicolette Martin. The muggle she fell in love with was Mark Smith they married and had a daughter over seventeen years ago. Shortly after their daughter was born they were all killed in a car crash. I'm telling you this because we will be able to pass Morgana off as your niece," Albus spoke in a saddened monotone voice.

"Albus, was she happy?"

"Viviane? Yes she was. In all the years that I had the privilege of knowing her I had never seen her so happy."

"Albus, although I am angry that you didn't tell me sooner, thank you for telling me what happened to my sister." Severus stood up and swept out of the room leaving Albus very stunned. The huge blow-up and hurling of hexes that Albus expected never came from Severus; instead there was a wave of grief and sorrow.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I write and post faster when I get more reviews. Just something for you to think about. The next chapter is ready to go, but I'm leaving for college on Saturday so I might not get it up before then. If I don't manage to post the chapter before Saturday then you guys are going to have to wait at least two weeks for it. I'll see what I can do.

Also, when I get my new computer I'll be able to reply to my reviews again.


	10. Change Is A Good Thing

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta, Ru, who makes this all possible and gets back to me swiftly.

Also, I am so sorry that it has taken over 2 weeks to get this chapter up. I've been going back and forth between school and home and I haven't had the chance to edit and post this chapter, I'm REALLY sorry to everyone that has been waiting.

** Chapter 10: Change Is A Good Thing **

1The next day Hermione went down to the common room and found Harry and Morgan asleep in each other's arms in front of the fire. She wasn't sure how she felt about this latest revelation, but just had to smile at the sight of them; they did look cute together. Deciding that she didn't want to wake them, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without Morgan and Harry. While walking alone in the corridors she started to realize how much she missed Ron. At the same time, however, she was miffed at him for being such a prat. She decided that if she ever saw Ron alive again she would hex him into oblivion.

When she entered the Great Hall, Hermione found that all of her teachers, including Professor Snape, were eating breakfast. Since it wasn't the school year the teachers sat on both sides of the table. Hermione walked up and took a seat in between Severus and Albus.

"Good morning Miss Granger, did you sleep well?" The Headmaster was as cheery as usual.

"Yes I did, thank you," Hermione answered politely before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Where are Mister Potter and Miss Draven?" Severus asked.

"They are both still asleep. They must have fallen asleep in front of the fire last night, and they looked so cute sleeping together that I didn't have the heart to wake them." Severus growled. He didn't like the idea of Potter having his paws all over his ward. Albus picked up on Severus' discomfort.

"Relax, dear boy, I doubt that their relationship has reached that point yet, nor do I think it will anytime soon." Hermione couldn't help but utter a small giggle. Severus just glared at her. She just smiled back at him.

"Please don't say anything to Morgan or Harry," Hermione said to Severus "I know that you wouldn't approve of any relationship that they might have, but Morgan has just lost her whole family and Harry knows what that is like. I'm really glad that she has someone to talk to and I think that it's good for Harry too." Severus just nodded indicating that he understood what she meant and would try to keep his thoughts to himself.

The rest of breakfast was taken with idle conversation. The teachers began leaving as soon as they were finished with their meal but Dumbledore, as per usual, waited until the last person was finished eating before leaving he table. By the time Hermione had finished her breakfast Morgan and Harry had still not yet made an appearance. Dumbledore had told her that they could go down to the kitchens when they got hungry. Hermione nodded as she turned to leave Severus spoke to her.

"We need to meet to discuss the wedding arrangements, Hermione. I will expect you in my office at three-thirty, please tell Morgana that she is to meet myself and the Headmaster in his office at two." Hermione nodded in agreement and left the hall for Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione got back to the tower she was surprised to see that Harry and Morgan were still asleep in front of the fire. Rather than let them sleep, Hermione decided to wake them up.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" She yelled, jolting the two awake.

"Jeez 'Mione, it's too early." Harry said, not fully awake.

"It's after nine and breakfast is already over and you two are still asleep." Hermione started poking Harry with her wand. "I debated on whether or not I should wake you up, you really looked cute sleeping together like that, but knowing you Harry, you haven't finished your summer homework yet." Morgan and Harry both sat up and turned a bright shade of red when Hermione told them they looked cute together. "Come on, Professor Dumbledore said that you can get something to eat from the kitchens."

For the rest of the morning Harry did his homework while Hermione lent Morgan her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione was intent on teaching Morgan as much as she could about Hogwarts and the students before the term started. Morgan was eager to learn, but suspected in the back of her head that Hermione was using the lesson as a diversion tactic so that she wouldn't have to think about her upcoming wedding. Since it was a gorgeous day, the three decided to have a picnic lunch down by the lake. Conversation during the outing consisted of decidedly muggle topics. Morgan really didn't like the idea of having to wear robes over her muggle clothing. Hermione reassured her that it wasn't that bad and that she would get used to it. All throughout their lunch Harry and Morgan had been flirting with each other. Hermione had tried to ignore it, but found it to be too difficult.

"Would you two just hurry up and snog already!" The pair in front of her turned bright red. "It's obvious that you like each other and the sexual tension between you two is making me sick. Besides Harry, she's got to meet with Severus and Albus in half an hour and when she comes back she's probably going to look like a Snape." With that said, Hermione stood up and made the trek to Gryffindor tower. She turned around when she got to the castle door and was pleased to see her two friends snogging.

Harry returned to the tower alone not long after Hermione. He found her sitting in the common room with a book in her lap.

"Dare I ask what you are reading?" he asked, announcing his presence.

"I'm reading anything I can find on wizard's weddings. I can't marry Severus the muggle way even if I wanted to," she said, sighing as she closed the book.

"You mean you don't want a muggle wedding?"

"No, why would I?"

"I just thought that all girls plan their dream wedding when they are young," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"This is hardly going to be my dream wedding. As much as I want the princess dress and a man that will sweep me off my feet, I know that that is just impossible. I want my marriage to be as peaceful as possible, so there is no point in broaching a subject that is only going to anger Severus, it's just not worth it to me." Hermione's eyes had gotten a little misty as she spoke.

"I understand, 'Mione, but I still think that you deserve your dream wedding."

Morgan said the password confidently and strode into the Headmaster's office. She was nervous because she was pretty sure that the two men that were waiting for her were about to put the glamour on her. She ran through her head all the possibilities of what she would look like; all of them included Severus' nose. She mentally shook herself, there was no way he'd be that cruel, and knocked on the door to Albus' inner office. The door swept open and she walked in with her head held high.

"Hello Morgana," Albus greeted. "Have you been enjoying yourself here?" Albus was sitting behind his desk and Severus was off to the side.

"Yes sir," Morgan replied.

"Do you know what we will be doing here today?" Albus asked cautiously.

"I suppose, sir, that you will be placing the glamour on me and changing my name," She answered.

"Very good! That is exactly what we will be doing. Severus has prepared the glamour potion, and after you take it, we will give you a new name." Albus smiled at the girl.

"Enough of the pleasantries Albus. While you may be able to carry on like this all day, I have a meeting with my fiancé at three and I do not wish to be late."

"Very well Severus, you may administer the potion." Albus said as he motioned for Morgan to sit down.

Once in her seat Severus handed Morgan a vile of the potion. On instinct she sniffed it. It smelled like the cotton candy and fried dough that Morgan had once had when her family visited an American theme park. Morgan downed the contents of the vial in one quick gulp. She gagged immediately as the taste hit her. It was something awful; something vile and bitter mixed with fresh blood. "Couldn't you have done something about the taste?" Morgan coughed out.

"No," was Severus' only reply. "Now sit up, I need to look at you if I am going to do this right."

Morgan obeyed. Severus had pointed his wand at her and begun murmuring something in Latin. Immediately Morgan could feel her features start to change. As Albus looked on he saw the girl's face take on a more oval shape, her thin lips became slightly fuller, and her nose became smaller and sharper. Her eyes took on a more almond shape and changed from her natural honey-brown to a cool steel gray. Lastly her hair grew from a shoulder length straw-blonde to a lower back length jet-black that was sleek and shiny. When she looked in the mirror, Morgan couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wow," she gasped. "I look beautiful." Morgan had never really thought of herself as beautiful or even pretty, so she was simply stunned when she saw her reflection.

"You look very much like my sister," Severus said.

"Well, now that that is done we must give you a new name." Albus announced, smiling at the girl.

"Can I pick it out?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"No, if we are to pass you off as a Snape then you not only have to look like one, but you must be named like one. Normally I wouldn't care for such things, but my sister loved all the Snape family traditions and if you were her daughter she would have named you accordingly. Now let me see." Severus paused, deep in thought. After what seemed like forever he continued "Vesper Calida Snape."

"I like it, it's pretty," Vesper smiled.

"It suits you quite well," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Headmaster is referring to the meaning of the name. Vesper is the evening star and Calida is Latin, as is Vesper, and it means eager. In Latin your name reads as 'eager evening star.' So you see, it does suit you quite well and it does fit the tradition."

"Wow. Thank you, I've never had anyone call me a 'star' before." Vesper was blushing.

"I am very sorry to hear that," Albus said.

"So, how does the name fit the tradition?" Vesper inquired.

"In each generation, when permitted, there was be one female born into the family that is given a name that begins with a 'v' and one male that is given a name that begins with an 's'. My father's name was Summanus, and since he was an only child he named me Severus and my sister Viviane. Now, we have other things to discuss."

They spent the next hour discussing Vesper's new identity. Severus taught her everything she would need to know about the Snape family. He and Albus had cooked up the story that Vesper had survived the accident that killed Severus' sister. Severus didn't know about her because his sister was exiled from the family and Vesper didn't receive a Hogwarts letter because she is a squib. He had only just found out about her when he found a letter from a muggle hospital while going through a box of his mother's things. Every detail that was crucial for the story to be believed was gone over repeatedly. When they were all convinced that they had their story straight Vesper was allowed to leave.

Hermione sat on the floor outside of Severus' door. He was late and she had already been waiting for him for over twenty minutes. The only reason Hermione had any patience left was because she knew that he was probably held up in the meeting with the Headmaster and Morgan. An hour and a half is not much time to go over the aspects of your new life.

"How long have you been waiting?" Hermione looked up to see Severus standing in front of her.

"Just over twenty minutes." Hermione replied, getting to her feet.

"Forgive me for being so late, I just wanted to make sure that Vesper had every detail of the story she will be telling memorized." Hermione looked at him quizzically when he said 'Vesper'. Severus seemed to pick up on her confusion and said, "Morgana Draven is now known as Vesper Calida Snape."

"Oh, well, it's a beautiful name and the meaning is somewhat accurate." Severus smiled at her when she indicated that she knew what the meaning of the name was.

"It fits he even more now that the glamour has been cast."

"Will I be able to recognize her?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yes and no. She looks nothing like you have ever seen before, but because you have had such a strong relationship with her you will get the feeling that you know her from somewhere when you first lay eyes on her."

"Severus, thank you for doing this for her. You don't have to, yet you are extending yourself and your goodwill to her anyway." Hermione smiled at him, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, "It means so much to me."

"Then I should tell you that I am not doing it for her, I am doing it for you. This marriage is going to be very hard on you and when things get tough you are going to need a good friend to be able to talk to about all the silly things you girls talk about. I figured that it is the least I can do for you since you are going to be married to me for quite a long time." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you Severus. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Hermione leaned forward as if to kiss him, but Severus pulled away.

"I believe that we have a wedding to plan."

The two sat down in Severus' office and made themselves comfortable. Severus made the two of them tea and they began to discuss their upcoming nuptials. Each had a very different idea of what the wedding should be like. Hermione really wanted a muggle ceremony, and Severus was totally against that idea, opting for the traditional wizarding ceremony instead. Just when it looked like neither was going to cave, Hermione started crying.

"Oh, Hermione, do not cry. If the circumstances were different I wouldn't object to a muggle ceremony, but with both the Ministry and the Dark Lord breathing down our necks we have to keep things strictly within this world."

"I know that," Hermione said between sobs, "but this may be the only wedding I get to have and I want my dream wedding."

"Then why don't we do both," he suggested.

"Both?" Hermione questioned, her tears starting to dry out.

"Yes. We will have the official wizarding ceremony and then after we can have a private muggle ceremony for your friends and family."

"You'd really do that for me?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Of course I would. If we are going to be married then I want to start the marriage off with a happy bride."

"Thank you Severus!" Hermione shrieked as she threw herself on to his lap. She pulled him into a big hug and then kissed him after she pulled back.

Severus sat there stunned as Hermione pressed her lips to his. He had never had a girl willingly kiss him out of the blue before. Slowly he came to his senses and returned her kiss. He then deepened it by drawing her tongue into his mouth. It felt divine, but Severus knew he had to end it and reluctantly he did so.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We can not do this yet. Albus trusts me and until we are married I do not want to do anything that might break his trust in me." He paused, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Severus, I understand. For a moment there I was afraid that I did something wrong."

"Hermione," he said, lightly grasping her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, "I may not have much experience, but your kiss is exquisite." He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, then one on her brow.

Reluctantly the broke apart and continued with their wedding plans. It was decided that Severus would plan their official ceremony and Hermione would plan the muggle ceremony that would follow. They had both agreed that the ceremonies were to be small in size. Severus had told Hermione that she could plan the most extravagant wedding and he would pay for it so long as the guest list was small and it wasn't held in a muggle church. Before they parted ways for the day they decided on the date. On October 31st, Halloween, they would officially be married.

hp-lover-fifi: Thanks you so much. I am honored.

Katherine0619: Thank you Kathy.

dom-berg: Thank you Dom. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others.

Makalani Astral: Thank you.

Sarahamanda: Thank you. You are one of my dedicated reviewers.

Artemis MoonClaw: It is, but things will get happy again.

Acdecnerd: Thank you and thank you!

Sammy Riddle Voldemort's Baby: Happier times are on the way and thank you for wishing my luck!

Magictwinkle: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

lacey weasley: Thank you so much! I'm really honored that you check mine first. I'm also glad that you like the idea of a muggle third party. Sorry to keep you waiting so long and for making you think I have forgotten my fans, I love you all so much and I'd never forget you!

Gwen: OOPS! I wrote two versions of this chapter and the part about Severus' sister having magical kids that didn't go to Hogwarts was in the first version that I scrapped. I think that I've gone back and fixed it on all three sites. Thank you for pointing that out.

Jami:Thank you for your review. I'm really glad that people like Morgana/Vesper and her inclusion to the story.

Spiderwebs11: Thank you so much! I'm relieved that you think Dumbledore is in character. I knew that Snape wouldn't be, but I was hoping that I would get most every one else in character.

Kate: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story line!

Droxy: Thank you. I'm glad that you called it a back round chapter because that it basically what it is. I hope that it worked at that point in the story.

fresh8: Here's the update you wanted.

Maela: I'm sorry I confused you. As I said before, the part about Viviane's 2 kids were from my first, and scrapped, draft of the chapter. Sadly both my beta and I missed this mistake, but I went through and fixed it on all three sites.

A/N: You guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter, but I hope to have it up soon.


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Thanks, as always, goes to my beta Ru.

A/N: So sorry this has taken so long... the next chapter is done and on it's way to my beta. In fact, the next chapter is called "Severus Has A Secret" and I'll give 1,000 Galleons and a dedication to the first person who can correctly guess Severus' secret before I post that chapter.

** Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm **

The next few days passed rather quickly. Molly Weasley had already taken Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley to collect the things they would need for the upcoming school year. As usual, Ginny went with them, but unlike all the years before, Ron was missing. Severus had heard nothing from any of the other Death Eaters and he was sure that if Weasley had gone after Malfoy he would have heard about it by now. However, Severus didn't spend too much time worrying about the fate of Ron Weasley. His time was consumed with his usual back-to-school preparations as well as getting to know the two new women in his life. Vesper had been given rooms adjacent to Severus' and he spent evenings tutoring her in basic muggle academics. Chemistry was the easiest to teach her because it mirrored potions so closely. Vesper enjoyed the time she spent with her benefactor, and it wasn't long before the two began conversing casually after lessons.

"Severus, do you care for Hermione?" Vesper asked, looking up from the notes she was studying.

"I'm not sure that is any of your business," he replied curtly.

"Well it is. Hermione is my best friend. She's practically my sister and if you are going to marry her I want to make sure that she will be cared for."

"It is my job to care for her now, that will not change once we are married."

"I meant emotionally."

Severus stood up and walked over to where Vesper was seated. "I am an emotionally cold man, Vesper. You could ask any member of the faculty or any of the students and they will tell you that, every single one of them."

"Hermione doesn't think that about you. I don't either."

"What evidence do you have to support that theory?" Severus glared at the girl.

"You took me in when you didn't have to. I'm not stupid, you could have sent me anywhere but you chose to keep me close, probably to make things more pleasant for Hermione. If that's the case, I'm not going to complain, but I will point out that it shows you care about at least one of us, and that proves you have emotions."

"Be that as it may, I do not think that I could ever fall in love with anyone," Severus sighed in defeat.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with her, I'm asking you to try to love her." The two stared at each other for a moment before Vesper let herself out.

While Vesper had her evening lessons with Professor Snape, Hermione and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. They were enjoying their last few nights of having it all to themselves. Hermione would have liked to use the time to read or study, but with Ron still missing Harry was awfully lonely. So instead of reading, Hermione and Harry would play Wizard's Chess or just sit and talk.

"I'm worried, Hermione. For the first time in all of our years here I'm worried about Ron."

"I keep asking Severus if he's heard anything, but he hasn't," Hermione sighed. Both she and Harry were sitting in front of the fire.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know. At first I thought that he had gone off to fight Malfoy, but now… well, maybe he did just run away."

"I hope he comes back"

"Me too. I feel like this is all my fault. I know that Ron loves me, but I honestly didn't think he was in love with me. I never meant to hurt him." Tears pooled in her eyes and a few rolled down her cheeks.

"I know. Look, Ron took it the wrong way, and if he really cared about you that much than he would have seen that Snape is the right choice for you," Harry hugged his friend. It was at that moment that Vesper stomped into the room.

"Bloody fool," she yelled.

"How was your tutoring session?" Harry asked as he got up to hug her.

"Hermione, your fiance is a lying prick."

"That well, eh?" Hermione asked.

Before Vesper could respond she was overwhelmed by kisses from Harry. The two had finally become a couple just a few days ago. When Vesper had walked into the common room after her transformation, Harry had been stunned by her beauty. Sure she was beautiful before, but now she was drop dead gorgeous. His jaw had dropped to the floor and Hermione had to elbow him so that he wouldn't drool all over himself. For her part, Hermione was also stunned, but unlike Harry, she was stunned by the complexity of the transformation. The girl in front of her looked nothing like her best friend, and it was this fact that made it easy for both her and Harry to begin to call her Vesper instead of Morgan.

In the week and a half following her transformation, Vesper and Hermione spent a fair amount of time talking. Hermione was glad that she was able to get some quality girl talk done and Harry didn't mind because he wasn't there. Dumbledore had insisted that he take Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape, and to ensure that things were productive he threatened Harry with a temporary ban from the Quidditch team and Severus with chaperoning duties at all dances and Hogsmeade trips for the entire school year. So far, things were going quite smoothly. During their girl only time Hermione offered herself as a sort of therapist to her friend. She had been concerned that Vesper was not handling the death of her family very well, but then quickly realized that the whole time they were at 12 Grimmauld Place Vesper was probably in shock. Hermione, of course, was right. It wasn't until she was no longer Morgana Draven that Vesper's emotions finally caught up with her. One night at dinner Vesper just burst into tears and she had cried herself to sleep every night after that.

Another thing that was discussed was Hermione's upcoming marriage to Severus. With each passing day Hermione would begin to worry a little bit more. Vesper was always there, like a true friend, telling Hermione that she was being ridiculous. Currently, Hermione's main fear was the reaction from the school. While she knew that the Headmaster would make it clear that they were getting married because of the law, she didn't doubt that she would be teased and harassed by the Slytherins and possibly the Ravenclaws.

Hermione had to toss a throw pillow at her two friends to break them up. "Hey, nobody wants to see that," she said.

"I don't care," Harry said. "Vesper, do you?"

"No, I couldn't care less," she smirked.

"Well I do so stop it please," Hermione said sternly. Normally she wouldn't mind, but seeing Harry and Vesper snogging made her think of her impending wedding, and although she had already kissed Severus, Hermione had agreed with him and thought it was best that they waited until they were married.

"So what did Snape do to you?" Harry asked Vesper after they untangled themselves from each other's arms.

"Nothing really, I asked him a question and he gave me a bullshit answer that happened to be a lie." Vesper caught Harry's look. "That's it Harry, I swear."

"Well what kind of a question was it?" Harry asked her.

"The kind I don't want to talk about."

"Come on, tell me," Harry said, giving Vesper his best puppy dog face.

"Maybe later. I do have some good news. Severus has given me tomorrow off and he said that you can take me flying."

"That's great!" Harry cheered, "You'll just love flying."

"Did he say why he was giving you the day off?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be spending the day with you."

"WHAT?"

The next day Hermione woke up early. Today was the last day that she would have Hogwarts all to herself and she was being forced to spend it with Severus. At first she was curious as to why he would cancel lessons with Vesper to spend time with her, but then it hit her full force; she was getting married to him in two months and they hardly knew each other. With all the other students around it would be hard for them to get any time to meet alone. Shrugging at the thought of them needing alone time, Hermione got herself ready for the day. The Gryffindor seventh year girl's dorm felt lonely and was far too big for just her. While normally the Head Girl had a room to herself, she would only be occupying it for two months, so it made no sense for her to have one. She would just share the dorm like she had for the past six years and then move out when she married Severus.

Hermione continued on the same track of thinking as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat there, munching happily on her toast and jam when Severus came in with a scowl on his face that effectively ruined her good mood. Even though she knew it would be a good chance to get to know her future husband, Hermione already was not looking forward to spending the day with Severus, and by the look on his face, she could tell that the day would be highly unpleasant. For his part, Severus was able to hold Hermione's gaze while keeping the scowl on his face, even though just thinking about his future bride made him want to smile, forget about even looking at her. Keeping his resolve he marched up to the head table and stood in front of her.

"Severus." Albus, who was next to Hermione greeted.

"Headmaster." Severus replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Surely you will join us for breakfast, Severus."

"Not today, Albus, I've come to collect Hermione. We have lots of things to do today."

"I'm not finished with my breakfast yet." Hermione said upon hearing her name being brought into the conversation.

"I'll order you some food when you get to my rooms. Now let's go, I have something to tell you, and I have a feeling that the discussion that will no doubt follow will be agonizingly long." He turned to leave.

"No, Severus," Hermione said sternly, "I will finish my breakfast here and then I will join you in your rooms."

Severus spun around, mouth open as if he were about to yell. He was, in fact, about to yell, but he saw the look on Albus' face and quickly dismissed the idea. It wouldn't do to yell at his fiance in front of the entire faculty. Instead, Severus took a moment to collect himself before addressing said fiance.

"Very well. I expect that you will be in my chambers no later than 9:30."

Artemis MoonClaw: I hope this was happy enough, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I realized that it was just better to break it up into two chapters. As you can tell by the name of the chapter, something is own it's way.

Chainmailgrl: Thank you so muchཀ

mysticdarkraven: Thank you, and I hope this was soon enough for you.

Anonymous: I'm glad you like the progression, and yes, there will be a wedding... eventually.

Makalani Astral: Thank you so muchཀ

Sarahamanda: Thank you.

Sammy Riddle Voldemort's Baby: Thank you so much. I love hearing people say that they like the story.

Dedanaan: I took Morgan's name from a character that I role-played, Morgana Draven, so when I wanted to delve into what happened to her family, I just plucked the names from the movie, actually, as I have never even seen a copy of the comic.


End file.
